Dulce Amor
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: U /A: Aquel día cuando Inoue Orihime entro a trabajar en la cafetería "Las noches" queriendo olvidar su amor no correspondido ocupando su tiempo en algo, jamás pensó que el inexpresivo gerente le robaría su herido corazón.
1. vainilla

**Hola, soy nueva por aquí, este es mi primer fic ulquihime siempre, siempre quise escribir sobre ellos, este va a ser un fic de 6 capítulos espero les guste. (Orihime y los demás tienen la apariencia de del agente perdido, los arrancars están igual que antes de la muerte de ulquiorra-sama)**

**U /A: Aquel día cuando Inoue Orihime entro a trabajar en la cafetería "**Las noches**" queriendo olvidar su amor no correspondido ocupando su tiempo en algo, jamás pensó que el inexpresivo gerente le robaría su herido corazón.**

**Parejas: Ulquihime- Grimnell-Ichiruki-Ginran-Hitsukarin.**

**Dejen review´s no sean tan duros plis**

**BLEACH es propiedad de Tite-Kubo.**

**Pueden escuchar vestida de azúcar de Gloria Trevi como introducción**

**Cap. 1 Vainilla**

El sol entro a hurtadillas por los huecos de las cortinas de la habitación despertando a una hermosa chica de piel cremosa, enmarañados cabellos naranjas, producto de su continuo movimiento durante la noche y un par de grandes ojos castaños, los cuales parecían estar algo hinchados e irritados por el insensible astro rey que los golpeaba con su fulgor. Se reincorporo en la cama haciendo que la cobija cayera dejando ver su esbelto cuerpo y su voluptuosa delantera; algo exagerada para los apenas 16 años que tenía. La chica suspiro y se froto los orbes.

-Otro día más-murmuró con pesar, con desgano se levanto de la cama y fue hacía el baño, abrió el grifo y se mojo la cara –.Qué aspecto tan patético tengo- se dijo tocando el espejo, un par de ligeras ojeras reposaban bajo sus ojos. –. Parezco un vampiro- se rio sin felicidad—. Tatsuki-chan se enojaria si me ve así, pero no puedo evitarlo aunque ya han pasado dos semanas- las lagrimas parecían querer salir de sus ojos cuando recordó el porqué de su actual condición, no era otro que una persona llamada Kurosaki Ichigo el chico del que estaba enamorada desde que entro al instituto y el cual la había rechazado cuando por fin había reunido el valor de confesárselo, pero muy en el fondo ella se lo esperaba, pues al mismo tiempo que ella se enamoro de él, el kurosaki parecía haberse enamorado de una alumna que llego a la mitad del primer año, Kuchiki Rukia, quien irónicamente era una de sus mejores amigas.

-_"Gracias me hace feliz saber tus sentimientos, pero no puedo aceptarlos sería injusto para ti cuando yo nunca podre corresponderlos adecuadamente Inoue_"- él había sido amable incluso cuando la rechazó, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera el corazón.

Para su buena fortuna las vacaciones de verano empezaban justo al día siguiente por lo que no tendría que verlo durante un buen tiempo, pero ya habían pasado dos semanas en las que su estado de ánimo era pésimo, no tenía ganas de nada que no fuera estar en su departamento comiendo helado de choco-chips y viendo películas de Sandra Bullock; incluso llegando al extremo de pedirle a Tatsuki, su mejor amiga, que la dejara un tiempo a solas, cosa a la que accedió con la condición de que la llamara todos los días. Lo cual se torno un poco difícil ya que la chica se había ido a un campamento de karate en Hokkaido, en el cual estaría todas las vacaciones de verano.

Un tono de celular la despertó de sus ensoñaciones, regresándola a la realidad con un poco de crueldad, salió del baño y tomo su teléfono que estaba en la cómoda de su habitación.

-Hola- saludo con un falso tono feliz.

-_Orihime, buenos días_— respondió la familiar voz de su amiga.

-¡Oh! Tatsuki-chan ¿Cómo te va en Hokkaido?

-_Bien, nada de qué preocuparse ¿Cómo estás tú, ya saliste de tu departamento?-_pregunto cautelosa, a pesar de estar tan lejos sabía que la pelinaranja aún estaba mal.

-Yo aún no puedo, lo siento Tatsuki-chan- respondió afligida –. Créeme lo intenté pero simplemente no puedo, sí que soy débil- rio vacía.

-_No Orihime, ere fuerte aguantaste por dos años en secreto tu amor, lo confesaste pero él no te correspondió, allá él que se lo pierde_-trato de animarla-_. Sí, sigues así cuando te llame mañana no me importa cómo pero regreso a Karakura, ¿lo entendiste?_

-No, no lo hagas tú querías mucho ir a ese campamento, no lo abandones por mi- pidió alarmada.

-_Orihime sabes que te aprecio, nada es más importante que mi mejor amiga incluso este estúpido campamento._

-Tatsuki-chan- sonrió con ternura -Yo también te quiero, no te preocupes a partir de hoy voy a salir te lo prometo.

-_Eso espero, tengo que dejarte las actividades comienzan, te llamo mañana-_ se despidió.

-Hasta mañana Tatsuki-chan- y colgó, la ojicastaña dejo escapar un largo suspiro, no quería preocupar a su querida amiga, por eso haría lo que fuera para salir de la depresión o al menos para distraerse y no pensar mucho en eso -¡Bien entonces me alistare y saldré de aquí!-grito con entusiasmo.

Tenía que intentar superarlo al menos.

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba ella, parada afuera de una cafetería del centro antes de la hora de apertura mirando dubitativa el cartel que estaba pegado al cristal con la leyenda de "se busca camarero(a)" no era la mejor idea y tampoco necesitaba dinero pero tal vez trabajando se distraería un poco y muy remotamente podría olvidarse de su amado Kurosaki. Pero seguía dudando aún no se sentía capaz de estar ahí afuera, apenas había puesto un pie fuera de su casa y ya quería regresar dentro a ver una película pero no quería que Tatsuki desperdiciara su oportunidad por culpa de ella, debía ser fuerte, solo que no sabía cómo.<p>

-¡Hey naranjita! ¿Qué haces ahí parada?- pregunto una voz algo infantil, Orihime respingo y dirigió su mirada al callejón al lado de la tienda, ahí parada estaba una chica de entre 17 o 18 años con un cubo de basura entre las manos, un traje de maid rosa pastel ceñido al cuerpo que resaltaba su increíble delantera comparable a la de la ojicastaña, su largo cabello ondulado caía libre por su espalda y sus ojos pardos tenían cierto deje juguetón en ellos.

-y…yo… quiero…-balbuceo.

-¿Tú quieres el empleo?-cuestiono directa la pelinaranja asintió, sonrió de oreja a oreja y camino hacía ella la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo-. Vamos te llevare con gato-chan y murciélago-kun - Orihime no entendió muy bien a quienes se refería pero dejo que la peliverde la arrastrara a la puerta trasera.

Entraron a lo que Orihime dedujo era el almacén donde había varias reservas de ingredientes, por lo que sabía esa cafetería se había inaugurado recientemente por un millonario llamado Sosuske Aizen , nunca fue ahí a comer pero había escuchado que era un buen lugar.

-Me encantaría que fueras mi compañera- la muchacha que la arrastraba término con el prematuro silencio que se había formado—. No sabes cuanto me aburro aquí yo sola con ese par, aunque también hay otra camarera pero esta algo enferma por lo que muy rara vez viene a trabajar, no la despiden porque es la novia del señor Aizen se llama Hinamori Momo, ¡ah! Sí aún no me presento soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, puedes llamarme Nelly, vine a Japón a hace un par de años- canto tan rápido que a la pelinaranja le costó seguirla –. ¿Cómo te llamas naranjita?

-Inoue Orihime.

-Qué lindo- rio. La voluptuosa chica la llevo hasta la cocina donde se podían escuchar fuertes gritos.

-¡Sí que eres estúpido, no te importa nada maldito Batman, porqué Aizen te dejo a cargo del local cuando yo claramente soy mejor que tú!-recrimino enojada una voz.

-Eres una basura para los negocios- respondió inmutable la otra persona.

-¡¿Qué?

-Murciélago-kun hay una chica que quiere el empleo- interrumpió Nelly, la ojicastaña pudo apreciar perfectamente a un chico alto de rasgo felinos, piel bronceada, ojos y cabellos celestes estaba vestido con las ropas de un chef ligeramente alteradas; el otro chico no era muy alto de piel tan clara que casi era blanca cabello negro un poco largo y con un mechón que la caía por la frente hasta la nariz haciendo una bifurcación en las puntas. Sus ojos eran grandes color esmeralda y con apenas un pequeño brillo ellos, sus ropas se parecían a las de un mayordomo, ninguno de ellos pasaría de los 18. Ambos se giraron hacia las recién llegadas y Orihime se puso nerviosa.

-B…Buenos di…días-tartamudeo haciendo una reverencia -.s…Soy Inoue Orihime y q…quisiera el empleo…o.

-Genial una mujer con problemas de habla- bufó el peliazul, la pelinaranja se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

-Cállate estúpido gato-chan-regañó Nelly.

-¡No me llames así maldita!

-Gato-chan, gato-chan, gato-chan- canto sacándole la lengua.

-Te matare- amenazo apuntándole con un cucharon manchado de crema de fresas.

-Como si te tuviera miedo- se cruzó de brazos y giro el rostro.

Mientras ellos continuaron discutiendo, la ojicastaña se movió inquieta y estaba algo incomoda, por su parte el ojiverde la miro fijamente de pies a cabeza, tal vez con ese físico ella atraería mas clientela, pero noto algo extraño en su forma de pararse en sus ademanes. Simplemente había algo pero desconocía qué.

-Tienes el empleo-musito girándose a partir de hoy, si lo estropeas considérate despedida mujer- informo sin el mínimo atisbo de sentimientos en sus voz.

-¡¿eh?- levanto el rostro solo para ver su espalda –Gracias.

-Nelliel dale un uniforme.

-¡sí!- exclamo alegre la peliverde ignorando al peliazul que continuaba amenazándola.

-Qué asco- murmuro el ojiceleste yéndose al almacén.

-Vamos, vamos Orihime-chan- la empujo levemente.

-¿Quién era él?-preguntó cuando entraron al vestidor.

-¿El grosero de gato-chan? se llama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

-El otro chico-susurro, Nelly levanto una ceja y sonrió con picardía.

-¿Te ha gustado Murciélago-kun?

-¿Qué?- se exalto sonrojada- No claro que no es solo que el…- desvió la mirada.

- Murciélago-kun se llama Ulquiorra Cifer, no te preocupes por su actitud siempre es así de inexpresivo hemos llegado a pensar que no es humano o que no tiene corazón- agrego sacando de un casillero el conjunto de ropa muy similar al suyo solo que en color blanco –. Espero que te quede- se lo dio, la ojicastaña observo pensativa las ropas eso era imposible todos tenían corazón no existía nadie que no lo tuviera, tal vez había algunos que lo ocultaban pero ahí estaba.

-Quedan 10 minutos para abrir no pierdan tiempo- aviso monótonamente la voz del moreno desde la puerta, Orihime se asusto ni siquiera lo había sentido.

-Ya, ya, no nos apures- alego Nelly –Vamos Orihime-chan ahí está el baño, no te preocupes yo te enseñare lo que debes hacer- le guiño un ojo y se fue.

La pelinaranja suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta del pequeño cubículo, miro otra vez la tela y la apretó contra su pecho, nuevamente sentía duda.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

* * *

><p>La jornada por fin había acabado, por suerte Orihime lo había hecho excepcional a pesar de su torpeza pudo adaptarse perfectamente al trabajo y cuando tenía dudas Nelly la ayudaba. Eran las 10:30pm y las chicas se encontraban acomodando las sillas, Grimmjow se aseguraba de guardar todos los instrumentos culinarios y Ulquiorra hacia las cuentas de las ventas del día.<p>

-Oye Orihime-chan ¿Cuál es tu sabor preferido?- cuestiono la ojipardo, la pelinaranja la miro al tiempo de que acomodaba la ultima silla. Coloco un dedo bajo su barbilla pensativa, Nelly había estado interrogándola durante todo el día sobre las cosas más insignificantes de su vida, y por ello Orihime se dio cuenta de que había encontrado a una muy buena amiga en ese lugar.

-hmm, tal vez la vainilla.

-¿la vainilla?

-Sí, la vainilla- le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Ya veo, ¿sabías que la vainilla es como el sabor de la vida?- ella la miro curiosa, jamás había escuchado eso.

-¿El sabor de la vida?

-Sí, porque dependiendo de con que la mezcles puede ser dulce o puede ser amarga.

-Vaya jamás lo pensé de esa manera- murmuro sorprendida –Nelly-chan parece que sabes mucho de eso.

-Lo aprendí cuando estaba en la universidad-sonrió.

-¿Universidad? ¿Qué no estás en instituto?- ladeo la cabeza confundida, la peliverde rio.

-Que mona eres, pensabas que era de tu edad- canturreo abrazándola –Por desgracia no lo soy, aunque no parezca tengo 24 igual que gato-chan, solo Murciélago-kun tiene 22- la pelinaranja parpadeo atónita, ninguno de ellos parecía un adulto, pensaba que por lo menos estaban en su último año de instituto o el primer año de universidad.

-¿Ulquiorra-san está en la universidad?

-No, Murciélago-kun es un genio el se graduó a los 18 en la universidad de Madrid, donde él nació.

-¿También es extranjero?

-Es mestizo, su madre es japonesa.

-Vaya-musito.

-¿Nelliel ya terminaste? Si no te apuras me iré solo a casa- aviso la voz del peliazul entrando por la puerta.

-¿A casa?-susurro la pelinaranja.

-oh sí, no te lo había dicho pero gato-chan y yo estamos casados- declaro una sonriente ojipardo acercándose al peliazul.

-¿Casados?

-Sí, no parece porque discutimos mucho pero somos esposos desde hace dos años- planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su marido.

-Vamos, deja de contárselo a todo el mundo idiota- reprocho el chico sonrojándose imperceptiblemente.

-oh felicidades- hizo una reverencia.

-Nos vemos mañana Orihime-chan.

-Hasta mañana- despidió y ambos se fueron, Orihime sonrió era bonito ver a una pareja joven, se pregunto cómo se llevaría con su esposo y si este sería una persona a la cual ella amara mucho, repentinamente recordó a cierto pelinaranja y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

Cierto ella había sido rechazada por la persona que amaba.

Sin poderlo evitar las lagrimas que habían estado ausentes todo el día se desbordaron de sus ojos, trato de controlarse ya que estaba todavía en la cafetería, limpio su rostro pero parecía imposible detener los lagrimones que surcaban sus mejilla, decidió que lo mejor sería salir rápido de ahí para que su jefe no se enterada. Corrió al vestidor y a una velocidad de vértigo se cambio las ropas, salió de este y troto hasta la puerta donde inevitablemente choco con la persona a la cual ella no quería importunar cayendo al suelo por la fuerza.

-Lo siento- mantuvo el rostro bajo, no quería que la viera así. El moreno no intento levantarse pese a que la chica estaba sentada en el hueco entre sus piernas

-¿Por qué lloras mujer?- su voz era serena, la ojicastaña elevo el rostro lloroso y clavo los ojos en los de su jefe, eran tan vacios, podía ver su patético estado en ellos, no supo porque pero se sintió aún mas desdichada.

-yo…-se mordió el labio intentando retener su llanto. Cerro fuertemente los ojos, no aguantaba más y sin medir consecuencias por sus actos abrazo con fuerza al pelinegro, quien se sorprendió pero no mostro expresión alguna.

-Mujer…-empezó a decir levantando una mano para separarla de él.

-Odio mi corazón Ulquiorra-san, lo odio mucho soy débil por su culpa, no puedo olvidar los sentimientos que hacen que me duela.- lo interrumpió, el detuvo su mano y la escucho atentamente –.Intente olvidarlo, pero no puedo me falta la fuerza para arrancármelo del pecho y seguir con mi vida- lloro enterrando su cara en el pecho de él. Repentinamente Orihime se sintió estúpida por decirle eso a una persona que apenas conocía pero tenía que decírselo a alguien, aunque esto significara que la tomara como una loca y la despidiera.

-Entonces yo lo tomare por ti- dijo él, la pelinaranja abrió los ojos rápidamente, el pelinegro la tomo por la barbilla obligándola a levantar la cara para verlo y acerco su rostro al de ella, haciendo que los sollozos se callaran por el momento. Su mirada era profunda tanto que Orihime se perdió en ella –Tomare tu corazón- volvió a decir y sus labios chocaron contra los de ella, la pelinaranja se dejo llevar, si podía deshacerse de su corazón y de ese dolor no le importaba el método.

-_La vida es como la vainilla, dependiendo con que la mezcles puede ser dulce o amarga_- las palabras de Nelly resonaron en su cabeza, en verdad tenía razón. Ella había intentado hacer un pastel combinando la vainilla con la fresa* y resulto ser amargo. Quedando un solitario y patético pastel de vainilla

Tal vez si la combinaba con el chocolate seria dulce.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, sugerencias para el siguiente cap. Comentarios, criticas todo se acepta solo no sean tan duros. *Ichigo también significa fresa.**

**Akari se despide**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Canela

**Hola muchas gracias por sus reviews , me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios.**

**(Orihime y los demás tienen la apariencia de del agente perdido, los arrancars están igual que antes de la muerte de ulquiorra-sama)**

**U /A: Aquel día cuando Inoue Orihime entro a trabajar en la cafetería "**Las noches**" queriendo olvidar su amor no correspondido ocupando su tiempo en algo, jamás pensó que el inexpresivo gerente le robaría su herido corazón.**

**Parejas: Ulquihime- Grimnell-Ichiruki-Ginran-Hitsukarin.**

**Dejen review´s no sean tan duros plis**

**BLEACH es propiedad de Tite-Kubo.**

**Pueden escuchar chocolate de jesse&joy como introducción, decidí cambiarla pues queda mejor esta.**

**Cap. 2 Canela.**

-_Tomaré tu corazón-_

Las palabras del moreno seguían repitiéndose cómo un disco rayado en su cabeza, después de que ambos compartieran una caricia tan intima como lo es un beso, su jefe la había llevado en su auto a casa ya que era muy tarde para que se fuera caminado sola, el viaje fue bastante incomodo él no le dijo absolutamente nada y ella no tenía la voluntad para decir algo, estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento y confundida por la acción de Ulquiorra.

"¿Por qué me besaste?" quería haberle preguntado pero la voz no le salió "¿Por qué le correspondí?" no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, ella amaba a Ichigo con todo el corazón y aun así sentía un pequeño picor en el pecho por causa del pelinegro.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche de solo pensar, sin darse cuenta que el asunto de su rechazo había pasado a segundo plano después de ese accidente.

-_Tomaré tu corazón-_

Respingo tras recordar nuevamente esa frase y se medio reincorporo en la cama, clavo la mirada en la oscura habitación aun faltaba una hora para que saliera el sol, paso una mano por su frente.

-¿Tomar mi corazón?- murmuró eso sonaba de cierta forma imposible, su corazón estaba destruido, nadie lo querría de esa forma. Bajo lentamente la mano y esta quedo posada en sus labios, se sonrojo ferozmente al recordar el cálido tacto de los labios del moreno.

-_Tomaré tu corazón-_

Orihime grito ahogadamente y hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

Simplemente era imposible

* * *

><p>La pelinaranja apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos, incluso llego a confundir a Nelly con un pequeño árbol cuando llego a trabajar.<p>

-Te ves muy mal Orihime-chan ¿No dormiste?- pregunto preocupada la ojipardo, la susodicha se giro luego de colgar su ropa en el casillero con su nombre, cortesía de Nelliel, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Tenia…cosas en la cabeza-respondió.

-Quedan 5 minutos para abrir- la ojicastaña se tensó y contuvo la respiración, nuevamente no sintió al pelinegro llegar.

-No creo que Orihime-chan pueda…

-Y…Ya vamos Ulquiorra-san- musito nerviosa hasta la medula, tomo la muñeca de Nelly y la jalo con ella, en ningún momento miro la cara del moreno.

-"Eso me tomo por sorpresa"- dijo mentalmente-"¿Qué estará pensando Ulquiorra-san? ¿Estará enojado? Idiota como va estar enojado, fue él quien te beso ¿me va a despedir? ¿Se dio cuenta de que estoy nerviosa? Tonta claro que lo hizo, fuiste demasiado obvia"-se debatió mientras iba a la parte de enfrente a abrir el local, incluso se le olvido que arrastraba a Nelly.

Minutos antes de que se fuera la ojicastaña Ulquiorra había mantenido el rostro inexpresivo, clavo la vista en la espalda de la pelinarnja quien desaparecía rápidamente por la puerta del vestidor llevándose a su compañera. Estaba actuando raro, pero él sabía la razón, que no era otra que el beso que el tan impulsivamente le había dado ayer. No sabía la razón exacta tras su acción y eso le molestaba, el no hacía nada a menos que tuviera un motivo, pero ella se veía tan frágil y pedía no tener un corazón por el cual sufrir, él siempre supo que lo que las personas llamaban corazón no era más que un simple musculo que bombeaba sangre, algunos decían que por el corazón sentían, que por él actuaban, que por él sufrían.

Tonterías el corazón no existía.

¿Entonces porque le había dicho que tomaría el suyo? Él no creía en su existencia y aún así le dijo a la pelinaranja que el tomaría su corazón ¿qué lo habían motivado a decir tal estupidez y más a hacer tan osada acción?

Tal vez sintió algo por ella.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar ese absurdo pensamiento, ella simplemente era extraña lo cual había despertado su curiosidad. No podía haber otro motivo ¿o sí?

Su teléfono sonó y el reviso el remitente, la llamada no era de otra persona que de Aizen el dueño de la cafetería y su jefe, expiro, el trabajo llamaba se fue a su despacho antes de contestar y se dijo mentalmente que luego analizaría más cuidadosamente la situación.

* * *

><p>Parecía que la pelinaranja estaba jugando a las escondidas, miraba cautelosamente a todas las direcciones antes de entrar o salir de la cocina por los pedidos de los clientes, los cuales aparentemente aumentaron luego de ayer. Grimmjow y Nelly notaron tan extraño comportamiento, pero no dijeron nada.<p>

Por su parte la ojicastaña estaba empeñada en no toparse con el gerente, casi sufría un shock nervioso cuando lo escucho en la mañana, no se sentía capaz de verlo, si lo hacía su cara podría explotar de la vergüenza.

Así continuo hasta que fue hora de cerrar.

Orihime se asomo por la puerta del vestidor, verifico que no hubiera rastros de su jefe y puso un pie fuera con sumo cuidado.

-Orihime-chan- llamó Nelly tocándole el hombro, saltó dando un grito.

-Nelly, me asustaste- reprochó sin aliento, llevándose una mano al pecho dónde sentía que su corazón se saldría de lo rápida que latía. La peliverde levanto una ceja.

-Has estado actuando raro ¿te ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? No es eso, es solo que…- "Ulquiorra-san me beso" pensó poniéndose roja, pero no podía decirlo –Cómo ya sabes no dormí bien y fue porque…- "porque él dijo que tomaría mi corazón" –Vi una película de terror después de llegar a casa, es que me la habían recomendado hace un tiemo y la tenía rentada, además de que no tenía sueño cuando llegue, pensé que era buena idea.

-¿A quién se le ocurre hacer eso?

-Lo sé ahora parece muy estúpido lo que hice-rio Nelly compartió su risa.

-Bueno te dare algo para el susto- dijo mientras metía la mano en su bolsa- hmm donde esta… ¡ah¡ ya lo encontré- sonrió sacando un pequeño envoltorio color azul eléctrico, lo puso en la mano de Orihime – Es sabor canela.

-¿Canela?

-Sí, la canela al igual que la vainilla tiene un significado solo que no es tan filosófico como el de la vainilla, es incluso un mero complemento, por su sabor dulce y picante se considera como el sazón ya que puede cambiar su sabor con el mismo principio de la vainilla- explicó.

-De pendiendo con que la mezcles puede ser dulce o puede ser amarga- finalizó la ojicastaña poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-Así es.

-SÍ que sabes mucho- alabó y sus ojos brillaron como los de un niño pequeño.

-Y a déjate de sabiondeces Nelliel y apúrate, recuerda que tu madre llega en el vuelo de las 11:30pm- dijo malhumorado el peliazul que acababa de entrar.

-Lo dices cómo si mi madre fuera la muerte en persona gato-chan- reclamó frunciendo el ceño.

-Es peor que eso-murmuró, Nelly inflo las mejillas y le propino un muy buen golpe en el estomago.-Maldita- dijo sin aliento, Orihime sonrió con un tic en la ceja y una gotita estilo anime cayendo por su cabeza, en verdad no parecían esposos.

-Bueno ya nos vamos Orihime-chan- la abrazó- No vuelvas a ver películas de terror tan tarde- recomendó alejándose –Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches- se despidió y la pareja se fue mientras discutía, Orihime suspiro y miro el dulce en su mano.

- "Algo dulce y picante"- pensó y el recuerdo del beso de Ulquiorra llego a su mente, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como un par de tomates y su corazón latió como loco. Negó ferozmente con la cabeza – será mejor que me vaya ya o se hará muy tarde- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, desenvolvió el dulce y se lo llevo a la boca, antes de que lo pudiera poner en su boca su celular sonó, guardo el caramelo en la chaqueta que llevaba, saco el móvil y vio que era un mensaje de Dokugamine Riruka, otra de sus amigas y quien tenía en común su gusto por kurosaki, en otras palabras también estaba enamorada de Ichigo, abrió el mensaje, que decía:

_Hola (una carita sonriente)_

_Orihime, espero que no tengas nada que hacer el próximo domingo, pues cerca de mi casa hay un templo y van a realizar un festival. Logre que Yukio (carita molesta) invitara a los chicos incluyendo a Ichigo, yo creo que es una buena oportunidad para intentar confesarnos (carita esperanzada) Kuchiki también va a venir pero la distraeremos en turnos ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Riruka-(un corazón)_

Orihime miro entristecida el móvil, se le había olvidado que no le había dicho a Riruka que se había confesado al pelinaranja. Se estremeció con la sola idea de volver a verlo, definitivamente no era buena idea ir, pero tampoco podía abandonar a Riruka, estaba entre la espada y la pared se encogió de hombros y con un par de lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos escribió la repuesta:

_Hola (carita sonriente)_

_Está bien Riruka-chan, buscare mi yukata e iré a tu casa para irnos las dos juntas, espero que kurosaki-kun escoja a alguna de las dos._

_-Orihime-_

Presiono el botón que seguramente destruiría nuevamente su corazón.

-Está bien, es por Riruka-chan puedo soportarlo- se dijo limpiándose las lagrimas –Podre soportarlo, podre soportarlo, podre…-recito para auto convencerse, pero esto solo hacía que sus lagrimas salieran más rápido-yo podre so…-empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Intento callarse ya que podría pasar lo mismo que ayer, dio un paso, pero un par de brazos que la tomaron por la espalda cruzándose en su pecho, no la dejaron moverse ni un milímetro mas, Orihime abrió los ojos como platos y aun con lagrimas trato de voltear la cabeza hacia su captor, alcanzo a ver un mechón negro.

-¿Por qué lloras mujer?-pregunto la grave voz de su jefe, la ojicastaña pudo sentir sus labios en la parte superior de su cabeza. Se congelo y los latidos en su pecho parecían escucharse por toda la sala.- ¿Lloras otra vez por eso que llaman corazón?

-Ulquiorra…san-murmuro entrecortadamente.

-El corazón es inútil-la interrumpió- Si existen cosas que no te gustan, puedo destruirlas, si existen cosas que te causen dolor, las mataré, si existen cosas que te den felicidad, te las entregare pero a cambio yo tomaré tu corazón mujer- su voz no cambio en ningún momento, pero causaron que la ojicastaña se sonrojara a más no poder, otra vez decía cosas que ella no podía entender por qué salían de una persona que apenas la conocía.

-¿Por qué?-logro preguntar.

-No creo en el corazón.

-¿Qué?

-Eres la causa por la que quiero comprender lo que no existe, has logrado despertar mi interés mujer-la soltó.

-El corazón si existe-dijo girándose- Aunque a veces duela, gracias a él podemos sentir amor, felicidad, tristeza.

-Los sentimientos como esos, tampoco existen- Orihime clavo su mirada en los ojos esmeralda de Ulquiorra

.

-El corazón existe-repuso ella acercándose a él.

-Los humanos siempre hablan de sentimientos. Es como si los tuvieran en las manos. Pero yo siendo uno los he observado, lo que no vemos no existe ¿Qué es el corazón? Sí te abro el pecho ¿lo podré ver? Si te rompo el cráneo ¿estará ahí? Por eso hasta que sepa lo que es intentare tomar el tuyo- el termino con la distancia que los separa y poso sus labios en lo de la pelinaranja, dejándola estática –He aprendido que esta acción puede ser la clave para conseguirlo- expuso separándose de ella.

-¿Vas a utilizarme?-cuestiono paralizada.

-Velo de este modo mujer, si consigo tomar tu corazón ya no sentirás dolor y podrás olvidar lo que sea que te haga llorar- le dio la espalda.

Olvidar lo que te hace llorar, tal vez era buena idea, incluso ella podría olvidar a Ichigo. Era tan seductora la idea que no le importo que fueran a utilizarla a este punto cualquier método estaba bien.

-Está bien, te enseñare lo que es el corazón- dijo ella algo melancólica.

-Te llevare a casa mujer- declaro comenzando a andar.

-Orihime.

Él medio giro la cara y la miro por el rabillo del ojo, cuestionándola.

-Dime Orihime, no mujer.- pidió ella.

-Por que lo haría- musito yéndose, ella parpadeo pero no dijo nada más, con el tiempo tal vez él la llamaría por su nombre.

Una vez en el auto, mientras ella observaba las oscuras calles de la ciudad perderse recordó porque se había puesto a llorar así en la cafetería, no quería ir al festival y toparse con Ichigo. Pero lo haría y no sería sola.

-Ulquiorra-san- llamo ella, el mantuvo su mirada en el camino per sabia que le estaba prestando atención.

-No utilices prefijos, no me gustan.

-Está bien, Ulquiorra.

-¿Qué quieres mujer?

-Él próximo domingo va a ver un festival, irán unos cuantos amigos y… podre enseñarte el porqué lloro si me acompañas- dijo y suspiro.-Bueno… no tienes que ir si estas ocupado- se apresuro en aclarar.

-Pasaré por ti a las 7.

-¿Me acompañaras? Gracias- lo miro como si le hubiera traído el pastel más delicioso del mundo, de esa forma ella no estaría sola ese día.

-No lo hago por ti.

-Lo sé- ella sonrió para sí misma.

Recordó el caramelo que le había dado Nelly, lo busco en su chaqueta y lo encontró, lo observo un momento y luego se lo llevo a la boca, era verdad la canela era dulce y picante.

Esperaba que la vainilla, el chocolate y la canela dieran lugar a un sabor más dulce. Aunque fuera solo efímeramente.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, sugerencias para el siguiente cap. Comentarios, criticas todo se acepta solo no sean tan duros. **

**Aclaro alunas cosas.**

**Voy a subir rápido los capítulos porque estoy en vacaciones.**

**Orihime esta emocionalmente inestable por ello acepto tan rápido.**

**Ulquiorra siente cierta atracción hacía Orihime**

**Más adelante saldrán las otras parejas.**

**En algunos sitios la canela significa prosperidad por eso la usan en bodas comúnmente.**

**Gracias por reviews y or ponerme como autor favorito e historia favorita.**

**Akari se despide**

**Nos leemos.**


	3. Fresa

**Hola muchas gracias por sus reviews, me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios.**

**Especial agradecimiento a:**

_**EldaCifer27**_

_**Desesperada1245**_

_**lobalunallena**_

_**Mokasahaya**_

_**Ylien**_

_**Nura jenova**_

_**Me gusta un montón leer sus comentarios, me eleva el animo para escribir, espero no decepcionarlas con el cap, que lo disfruten.**_

**(Orihime y los demás tienen la apariencia de del agente perdido, los arrancars están igual que antes de la muerte de ulquiorra-sama)**

**U /A: Aquel día cuando Inoue Orihime entro a trabajar en la cafetería "**Las noches**" queriendo olvidar su amor no correspondido ocupando su tiempo en algo, jamás pensó que el inexpresivo gerente le robaría su herido corazón.**

**Parejas: Ulquihime- Grimnell-Ichiruki-Ginran-Hitsukarin.**

**Dejen review´s no sean tan duros plis**

**BLEACH es propiedad de Tite-Kubo.**

**Pueden escuchar chocolate de jesse&joy como introducción.**

**Cap. 3 Fresa**

_-Te enseñaré lo que es el corazón-_

Orihime dio un ligero respingo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron parcialmente, en verdad que era vergonzoso cuando recordaba lo que ella le había dicho a Ulquiorra hacía apenas tres días, desde entonces ambos tenían la costumbre de irse juntos en la noche y ella le platicaba cosas tan insignificantes como el clima del día o lo que habían anunciado la noche anterior en el canal de ventas, por algún motivo quería ser más cercana a él. Aunque no ayudaba mucho que su jefe simplemente se limitara a escucharla, casi tenía que rogarle a kami-sama por que él dijera alguna bendita palabra que no fueran sus característicos "hmm" "no lo sé mujer" "eso es irrelevante" en verdad se sentía frustrada cuando el pelinegro le contestaba de ese modo ¿y así planeaba tomar su corazón? En qué lugar del mundo ese comportamiento serviría para tal meta. En ninguno, se dijo.

-Hime-chan hoy estas muy hermosa-la voz de uno de los clientes la saco de sus divagaciones, ella le sonrió con gentileza, ya se había acostumbrado a los piropos que la clientela masculina, la cual había incrementado en la ultima semana, le dedicaba cada vez que la veían.

-Muchas gracias- respondió- Aquí tienes tu pastel de fresas con crema de nueces, que lo disfrutes- se alejó y la mayoría de los presentes soltaron suspiros. Se acerco al mostrador/barra donde Nelly atendía los pedidos express.

-Vaya si que los tienes rendidos- silbó Nelly y sonrió burlona.

-No es verdad-aseguró tomando la siguiente tanda de ordenes.

-Claro que no y ellos no están impacientes porque salgas ahorita que sean las 6 para pedirte una cita- rodó los ojos con ironía. Era cierto en sábado la cafetería cerraba temprano y los domingos no abrían.

-Aún si fuera eso, no podría salir con ellos-miró fijamente una taza humeante de cocoa.

-¿Por qué, tienes novio?- exclamó sorprendida, varios ojos se posaron en ellas, unos muy celosos, cabe decir.

-¡No! No es eso, Nelly-chan tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas al centro comercial, mañana voy a ir a un festival y el yukata que tenía ya no me queda-explicó sonrojada.

-Oh, así que era eso pero ¿De que parte no te queda?-sonrió con malicia mirando de reojo a algunos cuantos chismosos que agudizaban el oído para escuchar esa parte.

-Bueno de tu sabes…- dijo apuntando disimuladamente su busto. Derrame nasal por parte de algunos clientes pervertidos. Nelly rió por los pobres incautos que habían escuchado lo que ellas platicaban.

-Ya veo, agradece que tienes por que hay algunas que parecen tablas- más derrames.

-¡Ah! Señor ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupada la ojicastaña sin sospechar sus lascivos pensamientos, provocando la incontenible risa de la peliverde.

Definitivamente ella era divertida.

* * *

><p>Orihime camino al tiempo que mecía una bolsa con el logotipo sakura en una de sus caras, había encontrado el yukata perfecto para ella, aunque había tenido problemas pero la dependienta le había ayudado. Se detuvo un par de metros antes de llegar a la puerta de su departamento, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca como podía estar tan calmada exactamente un día antes de ver a la persona que amaba y la cual la había rechazado, y sobre todo estar ansiosa debido a quien la acompañaría, era ridículo lo ilusionada que estaba por ir a una especie de cita con su jefe, incluso mientras compraba el yukata se pregunto que diría él al verla o qué color le gustaría más a Ulquiorra que llevará, se sonrojo al recordar que su yukata era del color de los ojos del moreno, esmeralda, se dio un par de golpes en la cabeza.<p>

-Él solo quiere despejar una duda, no lo hace realmente por que quiera salir contigo idiota- musito para sí misma.

Cierto, Ulquiorra solamente quería tomar su corazón para saber si realmente existía, incluso había dicho que besarla era uno de los métodos que había descubierto para obtenerlo. No era como si realmente él sintiera algo más, era estúpido estar tan cómo decirlo… acalorada por la idea, recordó sus labios contra los de ella, su voz tan perfectamente inexpresiva pero que a la vez podía causar estragos en su sistema nervioso, su elegante forma de pararse, sus mirada tan potente, era como si nada pudiera escaparse de sus ojos y ella era una victima más de esos preciosos y letales orbes, Ulquiorra era simplemente enigmático y atrayente para su persona; pero cómo podía ser eso posible, él era tan diferente de Kurosaki-kun, el era protector e inmiscuido en los problemas de sus amigos en cambio el moreno parecía ignorar los problemas que a él no le afectaban, Ichigo se molestaba con pequeñas cosas, Ulquiorra no demostraba expresión alguna, sí Ichigo era el día, Ulquiorra era la noche, eran tan diferentes y ella amaba al pelinaranja, así que no podía concebir la idea de que sintiera algo más por su jefe quien no se le parecía en absolutamente nada.

-Estoy pensando demasiado-murmuró y continúo su camino.

Al entrar en su departamento dejo la bolsa a un lado y se fue a su habitación, estaba cansada y solo podía pensar en acostarse y dormir toda la noche, incluso toda la mañana del día siguiente, después de todo era el primer día libre luego de entrar a trabajar y había un largo periodo de tiempo antes de que tuviera que alistarse para ir al festival, al cual no quería ir por miedo a toparse con Kurosaki. Solo oraba por que el no le dirigiese la palabra o algo parecido que la hiciera recordar su fallida confesión, sino se echaría a llorar. Se quedo dormida mientras se imaginaba de nuevo la reacción de su jefe al verla el día de mañana, era inútil despejar ese tipo pensamientos de su cabeza. Sencillamente quería saber como reaccionaría él a verla. La pelinaranja se despertó alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, hubiese seguido dormida sino fuera por las habituales llamadas de su mejor amiga, hizo los quehaceres de la casa, fue por la leche desayuno, limpio su armario, colgó el yukata y cómo aún tenía tiempo se puso a ver toda la colección de películas románticas y de moco tendido que tenía, sobre todo las de Sandra Bullock, cómo adoraba a esa actriz, le ponía tanto sentimiento, era tan sencilla y transparente que se identificaba con esa mujer extrajera. Estaba mirando el final de amor a segunda vista cuando la alarma que previamente había puesto para alistarse, sonó.

-Bueno es hora de bañarme- suspiró y apagó el televisor.

La ojicastaña frunció los labios y bufó por la bajo mientras daba la doceava vuelta frente al espejo de su cuarto, después de unos cuantos segundos por fin encontró lo que no le gustaba, se soltó en peinado de moño que se había echo y solo se agarro media coleta, puso un adorno tradicional de flores verdes y se acomodó el flequillo, listo ahora si estaba perfecta. Con ese yukata esmeralda con adornos de figuras de bambú y mariposas negras, un escote disimulado y la fina tela que resaltaba sus curvas se veía realmente hermosa. En verdad hacía honor a su nombre, parecía una princesa de esas que hace mucho paseaban por los palacios y templos en el antiguo Japón. Un par de golpes a la puerta hicieron que el corazón de la princesa saltará en su pecho, se movió nerviosa para tomar la pequeña bolsa que hacía juego con la vestimenta, respiro un par de veces antes de abrir.

-Buenas Ulquiorra- saludó con una de sus características sonrisas al tirar ágilmente de la perilla, el pelinegro que estaba parado al otro lado la observo fijamente, él iba con una camisa negra de ¾ de manga un chaleco holgado color gris y unos jeans negros, zapatos de salir cafés, realmente se veía guapo, no es como si no se viera bien con el uniforme del trabajo es solo que ahora lo veía vestido de una forma más normal. Y tenía que admitirlo, su jefe era como de revista.

-Te ves bien, ese tipo de ropa se adapta más a ti mujer- las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo al procesar que él la había halagado, claro a su manera.

-¿n...Nos vamos?-preguntó tartamuda.

-hmmp- profirió a modo de contestación, ella se giro para cerrar con llave y ambos se encaminaron a la casa de Riruka, que es donde la pelinaranja había acordado reunirse.

-Luego el chico llego a la oficina de abogados donde ella trabajaba y…- Orihime dramatizaba la platica unas cuadras atrás iniciada, la cual iba sobre la última película que había visto, Ulquiorra simplemente la escuchaba, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de parloteos por parte de la ojicastaña, desde que se iban juntos ella charlaba sobre las cosas más tontas del mundo, pero que viniendo de ella parecían las más divertidas del planeta -¡Mira llegamos! ¡Riruka-chan!- exclamó apuntando hacía enfrente, el ojiesmeralda dirigió su vista a ese lugar, era una gran casa de dos pisos y en la entrada se encontraba una mujer de la edad de la pelinaranja vestida con un yukata rosa con flores de cereso, discutiendo con un chico rubio un poco más alto que ella.

-¡Ya cállate estúpido mocoso adicto a los videojuegos!-grito molesta.

-Al menos no soy adicto a los inútiles peluches de felpa- rezongó él.

-Riruka-chan- volvió a llamar la pelinaranja acercándose, la chica de cabellos magentas se giro hacia ella y sonrió al verla.

-Orihime- cuando estuvo cerca la abrazó con fuerza – ya te echaba de menos.

-Yo igual.- respondió el abrazo, al separarse la ojirubi miro fijamente al acompañante de Orihime.

-Oye, Orihime ¿Quién es?- preguntó por lo bajo.

-¡Ah! Él es Ulquiorra mi…-trató de buscar una palabra para el tipo de relación que ellos llevaban, porque definitivamente no eran amigos.

-Bueno no es como si importara mucho que sea de ti- dijo Riruka –Solo dime si están ustedes saliendo.

-No…bueno no es tan así- se cubrió la boca, maldición se le había escapado.

-Ya veo-sonrió –Eso significa que Ichigo ya no…- el pulso de la ojicastaña se detuvo.

-¡Hey! No estoy aquí para perder mi tiempo así que ya deja de secretearte con Inoue y camina obsesiva de los peluches- llamó Yukio.

-¡Ya vamos idiota!- vociferó yendo hacía él para golpearlo, Orihime suspiró triste y dio gracias a Yukio por interrumpir. Ulquiorra la observo desde lejos, estaba curioso por saber que tanto le decía esa molesta chica a la mujer, sobre todo por que se había puesto tiste si hace un momento no paraba de sonreír y reír mientras caminaban, aún había cosas que el desconocía de Inoue Orihime. Pero las descubriría hoy, ella misma se lo había dicho.

Definitivamente sabría que era lo que la lastimaba y lo destruiría con sus propias manos.

* * *

><p>-¡Cómo tardan!-exclamó molesto un chico alto de cabellos naranjas, pateo el poste de la entrada, un pie se estampo contra su costado, él se quejo y miro furioso a la persona responsable, una chica de baja estatura, cabello negro con un mechón en que llegaba a la nariz y ojos violetas, traía un yukata morado con adornos lila -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa enana de infierno?<p>

-No seas irrespetuoso con el templo estúpida fresa parlante-regañó la pelinegra.

-Kuchiki-san no deberías hacer eso, recuerda que tienes el brazo roto- musito un chico de pelo azul oscuro y lentes, apunto el yeso que le cubría desde la palma hasta el codo. Este era Ishida Uryu, un amigo/rival del pelinaranja.

-Aunque Ichi-nii desespere deberías contenerte, te lastimaras más Rukia-nee- concordó una chica de cabello negro, su nombre era Kurosaki Karin era hermana de la fresa, ella no traía yukata en cambio llevaba una camisa blanca con un logo de la FIFA y unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla.

-Pero conociendo a Kurosaki eso es casi imposible-dijo un chico de cabello blanco y ojos turquesa, su nombre Hitsugaya Toshiro, el mejor amigo y novio de Karin.

-Sí- suspiraron los demás, también iban un chico de cabello castaño llamado Keigo y otro de cabello negro, Mizuiro.

-¡¿Qué dijeron?- el ojiavellana frunció el ceño.

-¡Ichigo!- grito la vocecilla de la pelimagenta, el mencionado se giro murmurando un _al fin_.

-Riruka, Yukio, Inoue- el último nombre lo dijo más bajo. Se sentía un poco incomodo de verla nuevamente después de que la hubiera rechazado hacía ya tres semanas.

-Hola- dijo el rubio, Orihime lo miro nerviosa y desvió la mirada aun lado.

-Buenas noches a todos- sonrió mirando a los demás, abrió la boca al reparar en el brazo de la ojivioleta -¡Kuchiki-san ¿Qué te paso?- exclamó preocupada.

-Digamos que por culpa de una fresa me caí de las escaleras- contestó fulminando a la "fresa" con la mirada.

-¡Fue tú culpa, siempre dejas tirados esas cosas que según tu son conejos!- se defendió.

-¡Fuiste tú quien tiro a chappy, recuérdalo!- bramo ella.

-Y pensar que son novios- Karin meneo la cabeza con ironía.

-¡¿no...Novios?- grito indignada la ojirubi.

-eh ah… si, somos novios- el pelinaranja se sonrojo por lo incomodo. Riruka lo miro como si le estuviera diciendo una broma, pero Ichigo no bromeaba nunca, por lo que tenía que ser verdad. Por su parte la ojicastaña sentía que el corazón se le partía por completo, ella ya sospechaba aquello, pero era muy diferente que se lo confirmaran a que simplemente fuera un pensamiento, a pesar de que fue rechazada y que tenía que borrar esos sentimientos, le seguía doliendo.

-Felicidades Kurosaki-kun- su voz casi se rompía y trataba que el escozor en sus ojos no hiciera que derramara lagrimas – Ella es la adecuada para ti, cuídala- en sus adentros se gritaba que se callara, pero a pesar de su dolor estaba feliz porque la persona que amaba era feliz.

-Inoue- murmuro Ichigo, sabía que había algo raro en su amiga y que la razón era él mismo, después de todo el rechazo sus sentimientos, fue el quien la hirió. Pero no podía evitarlo no sentía lo mismo y nunca podría corresponderla pues él amaba a su Rukia, la persona que cambio su mundo –Gracias- esa palabra fue como un tiro de gracia para ella, dio un paso hacía atrás y tropezó con sus propios pies, la ojicastaña sentía su cuerpo caer, pero el golpe contra el suelo nunca llego, la razón, un par de brazos que la sostuvieron por la cintura, los cuales se enroscaron más hasta convertirse en un abrazo posesivo. Miro de reojo que se trataba del pelinegro, quien no había dicho nada y se había mantenido a distancia de ellos.

-U…Ulq…-genial ahora sí no podía hablar.

-Orihime- murmuró Rukia sorprendida.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- escupió el pelnaranja, Ulquiorra se limito a verlo-¡Hey responde! Suéltala- exigió molesto.

-No- simple, pequeño y directo, el pelinegro no tenía planeado aceptar la orden de aquel mocoso, quien por algún motivo causaba un extraño comportamiento en la mujer. Hace unos momentos se había sentido inquieto al ver las extrañas expresiones de dolor de Orihime las cuales no fueron detectadas por su amigo, se veía tan indefensa, era como la primera vez que la vio llorar. Entonces sus cerebro llego a una conclusión, ese tal Kurosaki Ichigo era la causa del dolor de la pelinaranja.

-¿Cómo que no?- gruñeron los demás chicos del grupo.

-Eh. Chicos cálmense, él es… es su…- trato de calmarlos Riruka.

-Soy su novio- sentenció Ulquiorra con voz sería, todos los presentes se sorprendieron incluyendo a Orihime quien estaba en estado de shock por las palabras de su jefe.

-U…Ulquiorra-suspiró, intento decir algo más pero ya no salían más palabras.

-Ya saludaste a tus amigos como querías, ahora discúlpenos-y se la llevo al interior del festival, a todos se le calló la quijada.

-Vaya novio se fue a conseguir- silbó Keigo interrumpiendo el sepulcral silencio que se había formado. Ichigo volteo a ver a Rukia y esta asintió cerrando los ojos.

-Orihime-murmuró preocupada la ojirubi.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra arrastraba a Orihime, sostenía con fuerza la muñeca de la pelinaranja, quien lo seguía por inercia ya que se encontraba muy aturdida por lo que el moreno había dicho. Se detuvieron cerca del puente que atravesaba un pequeño estanque.<p>

-Mujer-llamo con voz neutra, la ojicastaña respigo y contuvo la respiración- Ese tal Kurosaki Ichigo ¿es… la razón de tu llanto?- pregunto sin girarse. Orihime abrió los ojos sorprendidos y desvió el rostro hacia el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua.

-Sí-susurró entrecerrando los orbes.

-¿Quieres que… lo destruya?- se giro para mirarla directamente, seguía sosteniendo su muñeca.

-¡¿Eh?- exclamo elevando el rostro, encontrándose con su mirada tan penetrante.

-Si existen cosas que no te gustan, puedo destruirlas, si existen cosas que te causen dolor, las mataré, si existen cosas que te den felicidad, te las entregare pero a cambio yo tomaré tu corazón mujer- repitió la frase que le había dicho aquella noche.

-Me duele que este con ella, pero a él le hace feliz estar a su lado, si él es feliz, yo puedo intentar serlo, no tienes que destruir nada, no tienes tampoco que matar, si lo hicieras entonces también mata mi corazón porque es una de las cosas que me causan dolor, si aún lo quieres, si aún quieres este corazón herido ven y tómalo, porque yo no lo necesito-soltó y las lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos.

-Lo tomaré-contesto tirando de ella para besarla, no fue como el primero, ni como el segundo, este fue un beso más intensó con más sentimientos, los cuales tal vez nunca se digan. De una cosa estaba segura algo en su pecho había muerto pero algo mucho más grande estaba naciendo, algo que le daba miedo de admitir.

Se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles, él fijos su esmeralda mirada en sus ojos castaños, Orihime respiraba entrecortadamente y los labios le ardían, sus mejillas estaban tan prendidas como un semáforo.

-Ya no llores- la atrajo hacía él para abrazarla. Esas palabras a pesar de haber sido pronunciadas tan fríamente sornaron irresistiblemente dulces. La pelinaranja sentía la respiración de él en su cabeza. ¿Estaría mal si pensaba que él la quería de alguna forma? Quién sabe. Orihime se dejo consolar por el moreno, sin darse cuenta que unas luces bailaban a su alrededor.

-¿luciérnagas?- murmuró extrañada, se separo de él y toco una de esas luces, efectivamente eran luciérnagas. Sonrió melancólica e intento atrapar más. Ulquiorra la miro haciendo un acto que tan solo los niños hacían, pero en ella parecía muy hermoso. Inconscientemente hizo algo tan impropio de él como lo que empezaba a sentir por esa chica, curvo ligeramente sus labios en una fantasmal sonrisa. Definitivamente él debía comprender lo que era un corazón, por alguen extraño fenómeno no quería dañarla, no como lo hizo ese mocoso estúpido, al cual de alguna extraña forma odiaba.

-¡Ah! Ulquiorra ¿quieres un dulce de fresa? Tenía unos caramelos en casa y me los traje- dijo ella rebuscando en su bolso, la diminuta sonrisa en su cara desapareció se acerco a ella y detuvo su mano al tomársela, la ojicastaña lo miro ladeando la cabeza algo confundida.

-Odio las fresas-musitó dándole la espalda y jalándola para que lo siguiera, ya estaban ahí por lo menos debía disfrutar del festival. Ella parpadeo aturdida pero no dijo nada.

Sí las fresas son dulces pero dolorosas, por eso mejor debería escoger el chocolate.

**Hasta aquí el cap. Ufff me sentí enclaustrada cuando mi papi se llevo la compu, ya que dure dos días para que me la regresaran, pero ya paso y pude escribir, al no escribir sentí como si me hubieran cortado la alas, pero ya paso.**

**Espero le haya gustado.**

**Dejen review´s**

**Aclaraciones**

**Si hubiera estado escrito en japonés Ulquiorra-sama habría dicho **_**"Watashi wa Ichigo ga kirai" **_** de cierta forma podría decirse como una declaración de odio hacía el naranjo.**

**En la parte de "soy su novio" me vi en la tentativa de decir "soy su dueño" *¬* **

**Disculpen si tengo errores de ortografía o si hay occ, hago lo posible para no hacerlo.**

**Akari se despide**

**Nos leemos.**


	4. Chocolate

**Hola gracias por sus review´s me gusta un montón leer sus comentarios, me eleva el ánimo para escribir, espero no decepcionarlas con el cap, que lo disfruten.**

**(Orihime y los demás tienen la apariencia de del agente perdido, los arrancars están igual que antes de la muerte de Ulquiorra-sama)**

**U /A: Aquel día cuando Inoue Orihime entro a trabajar en la cafetería "**Las noches**" queriendo olvidar su amor no correspondido ocupando su tiempo en algo, jamás pensó que el inexpresivo gerente le robaría su herido corazón.**

**Parejas: Ulquihime- Grimnell-Ichiruki-Ginran-Hitsukarin.**

**Dejen review´s no sean tan duros plis**

**BLEACH es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Pueden escuchar chocolate de jesse&joy como introducción.**

**Cap. 4 Chocolate**

Orihime suspiró mientras servía una orden de sopa de Abas y veía que el cielo se encontraba algo nublado, increíble pues ayer estaba totalmente despejado, hablando de ayer. Viró disimuladamente la cabeza hacia la derecha para mirar al pelinegro que estaba acomodando unas cosas en la caja registradora, se sonrojo tras recordar que él era su "novio" y aunque no lo fuera realmente sus amigos así lo creían, no era para menos después de cómo se la llevo en el festival. Suspiró otra vez; estaba en problemas definitivamente tan solo esta mañana vio que su móvil tenía 16 llamadas de Riruka, 15 de Rukia y 14 de Ichigo, sí, estaba en problemas aunque de algún modo estaba feliz por lo que el moreno había dicho. De un momento a otro la ojicastaña estornudó.

-Ah, ya es la quinta en este día- murmuró sacando un pañuelo.

-Salud Hime-chan-se apresuró en decir uno de sus fan´s.

-Oh, gracias.

-¿No será un resfriado Orihime-chan?-inquirió la peliverde al tiempo que atendía un pedido en la barra.

-No creo, no me he sentido tan mal.

-Sí, pero recuerda que las gripas de verano son más rápidas y cortas, pero mucho más fuertes- dijo – Aquí tiene vuelva pronto- sonrió a la clienta que atendía –Deberías ir al doctor por si acaso.

-Creo que solo es una alergia, no te preocupes estaré bien-sonrió y tomo la siguiente tanda de órdenes.

Ulquiorra miró fijamente a la pelinaranja, de verdad que no se veía bien pero ella proclamaba que estaba perfecta y que solo era una alergia. Esa mujer sí que podía llegar a ser testaruda solo para no preocupar a nadie. Se sorprendió así mismo sonriendo, meneo la cabeza y se metió a la cocina para ir a su despacho topándose con Grimmjow a medio camino.

-¡Hey Batman! ¿Estás preocupado por la princesita?- sonrió con sorna, el moreno le dirigió una mirada severa.

- No sé de que hablas- expresó de forma seca.

-No has quitado tus ojos de ella desde que llego, acaso ¿paso algo ayer que salieron?- el ojiesmeralda lo observo sin cambiar su perpetua expresión impávida. Grimmjow torció el gesto en una mueca de fastidió. De alguna forma esperaba poder molestarlo luego de enterarse que su amigo iba a salir con la nueva empleada, lo cual era un logro épico pues hasta hace poco creía que el moreno no prestaba atención a las chicas, pero parece ser que se equivoco, pues Ulquiorra si estaba interesado en una mujer y vaya mujer, algo torpe y boba pero de buenos sentimientos, que además se llevaba bien con su esposa.

-Eso no te importa- lo pasó de largo y se metió a su despacho.

¿Qué si había pasado algo? Claro, con un demonio él había clamado que ella era su novia, cuando ni amigos eran, ¿porque había dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo? Oh si, por los malditos antinaturales reflejos que desarrollo al verla sufriendo, comenzaba a creer que su curiosidad por la ojicastaña empezaba a ser insana. Se le estaba saliendo de control, en otro tiempo él se hubiera cortado la lengua antes de decir "soy su novio" joder todo por culpa de ese mocoso, de Kurosaki Ichigo. Pero no podía negar que le "interesaba" la salud de la mujer.

Absolutamente algo andaba mal con él.

* * *

><p>Eran alrededor de las 7 de la noche cuando Orihime se sintió tan mareada que una pila de platos sucios termino hecha trizas en el suelo., la palinaranja se sostuvo de la barra de la cocina de otra forma hubiera terminado en el suelo y sabe Dios si hubiese podido pararse de nuevo.<p>

-Por Dios, ¿Orihime te encuentras bien?-exclamo preocupada la ojipardo entrando por la puerta. La palinaranaja respiro y sonrió elevando el rostro.

-Sí, solo me distraje un poquito, pero estoy bien- trato de quitarle importancia.

-Te sentiste mal no es así, vete a casa yo se lo explicare a murciélago-kun- la ayudo aponerse de pie.

-En serio estoy bien, además no puedo dejarte sola- fue por la escoba para limpiar el desastre.

-No sirves de nada si vas a estar así de todas formas princesita- dijo con rudeza el peliazul entrando por la puerta del almacén, a pesar de su tono también le preocupaba su compañera.

-Mujer- Orihime se paralizó lentamente giro la cabeza, ahí parado en la puerta estaba Ulquiorra mirándola tan fijamente que la hizo estremecer –Puedes irte a casa- suspiró dando la media vuelta.

-Pero…

-Nada, murciélago-kun ya te dio permiso ahora largo de aquí, metete en la cama y no salgas hasta que te encuentres bien- Nelly la empujó para que fuera a cambiarse.

-Está bien- murmuró.

-Llámame si necesitas algo- pidió la ojipardo desde la puerta, Orihime asintió y le dio la espalda, miró al cielo y vio que estaba por llover, lo mejor sería que se apurara para poder tomar el bus a casa. La peliverde la observo mientras se alejaba, cuando ya no la vio suspiro sonoramente.

-Va a estar bien- trato de animarla el ojiazul.

-Pero aun así me preocupa gato-chan- susurró.

-Mujeres- rodó lo ojos. Nelly frunció el ceño iba a decir algo pero la voz de un cliente la interrumpió.

-Ya voy- a pesar de todo Nelly no podía concentrarse mientras trabajaba presentía que algo andaba mal- Debí acompañarla- se mordió el labio, respingo cuando por la puerta frontal entraron varios clientes algo mojados.

-Ah, creí que no llegaba, menuda tormenta se desató- dijo uno.

-Sí, quien lo creería, hacia solo 10 minutos que todo estaba calmado-comentó una chica. Nelly abrió los ojos y corrió a la cocina. Orihime aun debería estar en las calles, sabe dios si a salvo o no, tenía que ir a por ella.

-¡Eh Nelliel pará!- la mano de Grimmjow la detuvo a medio camino hacia la puerta.

-Suéltame, Orihime-chan debe estar bajo la lluvia, tengo que ir a por ella- ordeno.

-Te digo que pares idiota- la sostuvo por los hombros.

-Te golpearé si no me sueltas gato-chan- amenazó.

-Hazlo, puedo aguantarlos, pero no dejaré que vayas.

-¿Por qué?

-Las tormentas son peligrosas, además alguien ya se te adelanto- apuntó con la mirada el despacho de Ulquiorra, el cual tenía la puerta abierta y estaba vacío.

-Murciélago…kun- musito aturdida.

-Solo deja que él se encargue- la soltó.

-Pero…- miro preocupada como, literalmente, el cielo se caía

* * *

><p>La ojicastaña caminaba sin realmente saber si estaba moviéndose o no, la cabeza le dolía como nunca y se sentía en una montaña rusa por los constantes mareos que la atacaban, en cuestión de minutos sintió como gotas de agua la cubrían por completo, elevo el sonrojado rostro al cielo, genial ahora estaba lloviendo, tenía que cubrirse rápido sino se pondría peor, pero las piernas le flaquearon y se sintió caer, pero el golpe jamás llego.<p>

-Mujer-musito el pelinegro sosteniéndola por la cintura.

-Ulquiorra- susurro antes de perder el conocimiento, el moreno la observo, definitivamente alguien no podía empeorar tan rápido.

-Así que lo estabas ocultando- murmuró apartando los desparramados cabellos de su cara.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos al notar la alta temperatura corporal que la pelinaranja tenía ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sintiéndose tan mal? Sacudió la cabeza la prioridad era hacer que la mujer se encontrara bien. No podía llevarla a un hospital puesto que no confiaba mucho en los doctores que no conocía, su departamento quedaba muy lejos incluso en auto, por lo que su única opción fue llevarla a su propia casa.

Debía admitirlo, muy a su pesar, estaba preocupado.

-Szayel ¿Cómo le bajo la temperatura a alguien?- pregunto al teléfono mientras miraba como la pelinaranjan respiraba agitadamente en el sofá, había sido una ventaja que las calles prácticamente estuvieran vacías. Szayel Aporro Granz era un viejo compañero suyo en la universidad y medico principal de Aizen por lo que Ulquiorra confiaba en él.

-_Qué raro que alguien como tú me pregunte eso._-canturreo burlón desde el otro lado de la línea-¿_Será posible que el gran Ulquiorra este cuidando de alguien?_

_-_Eso no te incumbe, solo responde basura.

-_Había olvidado que eras esta clase de persona_- suspiro con fingida decepción-_ La mejor opción sería meterla a bañar en agua tibia casi fría y ponerle fomentos de agua en la frente, si la fiebre continuara tendrías que darle medicamento._

-Entiendo- colgó, dejo el móvil en la mesa de centro y cargo a la ojicastaña, quien se quejó, el suspiro y la llevo hasta el baño, la puso en la orilla de la bañera, trato de despertarla –Mujer- llamó tocándole el rostro.

-Ulquiorra.- su voz sonó apagada y difícilmente abrió los ojos.

-Quítate la ropa.

-¿Qué?- pareció un graznido.

-Tenemos que bajarte esa fiebre, no puedes bañarte con la ropa puesta- su voz sonaba tan lejana, pero Orihime lucho contra la somnolencia del momento.

-E…Esta bien, puedo hacerlo yo- jadeó.

-Como desees, estaré aquí afuera.

Escuchó como luego de unos minutos el agua corría, aprovecho para ir por un cambio de ropa a su cuarto, cuando volvió escucho un golpe sordo, se precipito en la habitación y vio a Orihime en la bañera casi inconsciente y con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Se acerco a ella y la levantó.

-No…No me mires- gimió avergonzada. El pelinegro la miro luego con delicadeza la tomó por la cintura procurando no despojarla de la toalla, la llevo a su habitación y la puso en la cama, le coloco el cambio de ropa en las piernas.

-¿Tendré que vestirte?- aquella pregunta fue para hacerla reaccionar, ella negó y lo empujo débilmente. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan preocupado por ella?

-Yo lo hago, voltéate- él se giro, Orihime torpemente logro ponerse la ropa, entre el deliro supo que eran de él, olían a él, se puso una pantalonera negra y una camiseta que le quedaba holgadas – Y…Ya- avisó al tiempo que terminaba de acomodarse la ropa. El se volteo y la tomó por la cintra empujándola hasta el lugar donde el dormía

-Duerme- ordenó cubriéndola con la sabana negra. La ojicastaña vio borrosamente la cara de él, sonrió.

-Gracias.

Un golpeteo en su pecho lo hizo quedarse mudo, fue entonces que la respuesta a sus preguntas llego a su mente. Con que era eso, que absurdo.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra se encontraba en a los pies de la cama, sentado en la alfombra había decidido quedarse ahí para vigilar el estado de la pelinaranja el cual no empeoraba pero tampoco mejoraba. No sabía qué hora era exactamente solo sabía que comenzaba a cansarse y el sueño le entraba, cabeceo un par de veces y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido los brazos de la chica lo sorprendieron, levanto la cabeza y vio el sonrojado rostro de Orihime, supuso que estaba delirando ya que no parecía ella del todo.<p>

-¿Me quieres?- pregunto en un extraño tono.

-Mujer…

- Yo te quiero- la pelicastaña estaba en realidad medio consiente pero quien hablaba podría decirse era su yo interior-Te quiero "_Ulquiorra" _-lo apretó a ella. "_lo siento…" _comenzó mentalmente –Kurosaki-kun-termino en voz alta. Ulquiorra abrió los ojos y luego los entrecerró en una expresión un tanto indescifrable. Con un movimiento hizo que ella cayera en su regazo, le acaricio la mejilla. Seguramente estaba delirando con ese mocoso estúpido. Ella lo miro -¿Me quieres?-gimoteó aferrándose al pecho de él.

-Te quiero- musito con voz grave y beso a la castaña, quien sonrió y se calmo.

Absolutamente tenía que hacer que ella olvidara a Kurosaki Ichigo.

La cargo y volvió a ponerla en la cama, le acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y beso nuevamente sus labios. Se separo para volver a sus puesto pero los tenaces dedos de la ojicastaña lo impidieron al jalarlo de la manga de su camisa blanca.

-No te vayas- pidió con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, él parpadeo pero no tenía la intención de apartarse, al menos no si ella lo pedía, se recostó a su lado ella se movió inquieta hasta que sus cuerpos estaba completamente juntos, el pelinegro no tuvo más opción que abrazarla, al fin noto que la fiebre disminuía, ahora solo podía dejar que ella descansara. Fue así como ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Orihime abrió lentamente los ojos y se reincorporo con lentitud ¿Dónde estaba? Recordaba parcialmente lo que sucedió el día de ayer, que se había sentido mal en el trabajo y que se había ido temprano, que comenzó a llover, que Ulquiorra llegó y ya, de ahí todo era vagos y borrosos fragmentos en su mente. Se sonrojo al recordar una parte, el la había visto casi sin ropa ¿o fue un sueño? Miro hacia abajo y vio la ropa de su jefe, no, no fue un sueño. Observo todo a su alrededor, estaba en una gran cama de sabanas negras, el cuarto también era grande y los muebles eran sobrios, de cierta forma tenía la personalidad de él impregnada en todos lados. Olisqueo la camiseta y a ella misma, incluso ella olía a él, sonrió inocentemente. Los recuerdos de un "sueño" llegaron a ella. Ese sueño en el que ella deliberadamente decía que lo quería, cosa de la que no estaba muy segura, y que él también se lo decía y que la besaba con mucha ternura. Había sido un muy buen sueño. Salto en la cama cuando la puerta se abrió, ahí estaba el con una bandeja llena de comida y fruta, sobre todo fruta.

-Al fin despertaste mujer- la voz de él le puso los nervios de punta.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi casa- respondió acercándose, coloco la mesita/bandeja en su regazó y se acerco súbitamente a ella, la pelinaranja se congeló en sus sitio y cerro con fuerza los ojos cuando el levanto una mano. Sus mano era tan grande, pensó ella sonrojándose ferozmente –Ya no tiene fiebre- declaro el -¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono al verla con los ojos cerrados y una cara extraña, parecía como si estuviera esperando a que la besara. El sonrió en sus adentros.

-No nada- se apresuro en decir mientras abría los ojos, dándose cuenta que el rostro del moreno estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo, contuvo el aliento.

-Come aun estas débil- su aliento consiguió embriagarla, era tan dulce.

-Gracias por cuidarme-dijo en ella en transe- Pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Porque eres mi novia- ella abrió los ojos y él en un rápido y elegante movimiento sello sus labios con los de ella. Orihime se dejo llevar. Aun estaba confundida pero en sus adentros estaba feliz.

Si las fresas representaban el dulce dolor de un amor no correspondido, tal vez el chocolate era simplemente el amor verdadero.

**Hasta aquí el cap, ah me muero, estaba tan concentrada escribiendo que ni sabía lo que ponía, cuando lo leí luego de terminar grite como loca "¿YO ESCRIBI ESTO? ¿EN QUE PLANETA DIVINO YO ESCRIBO ASÍ? ¿FUI YO? Realmente no me lo podía creer, pero bueno creo que el fantasma Ulquihime me poseyó.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora solo quedan dos capítulos el sexto es el ultimo, pero me pregunto yo merece un epilogo. Ayúdenme para saber si le pongo un epilogo o no**

**Adelanto **

**En el siguiente cap saldrá el naranjo.**

**Y Orihime recibirá a una amiga muy divertida.**

**Orihime tendrá que aclarar sus sentimientos.**

**Ulquiorra tomara una decisión muy importante.**

…

**Akari se despide**

**Nos leemos.**


	5. Napolitano

**Hola gracias por sus reviews, me siento motivada a escribir cuando los leo, gracias a quien me corrigió con watashi y ore no sabía eso gracias y a las demás, las quiero chicas muchas gracias por seguir mi fic.**

**Especial agradecimiento a:**

**Moon Sweet Pink**

_**EldaCifer27**_

_**Desesperada1245**_

_**lobalunallena**_

_**Mokasahaya**_

_**Ylien**_

_**Nura jenova**_

_**AliceHime Cirferiuz**_

_**Hiatz**_

_**Yue Red**_

_**Selani **_

_**Tania56**_

**(Orihime y los demás tienen la apariencia de del agente perdido, los arrancars están igual que antes de la muerte de Ulquiorra-sama)**

**U /A: Aquel día cuando Inoue Orihime entro a trabajar en la cafetería "**Las noches**" queriendo olvidar su amor no correspondido ocupando su tiempo en algo, jamás pensó que el inexpresivo gerente le robaría su herido corazón.**

**Parejas: Ulquihime- Grimnell-Ichiruki-Ginran-Hitsukarin.**

**Dejen review´s **

**BLEACH es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Pueden escuchar chocolate de jesse&joy como introducción.**

**Cap. 5 Napolitano**

_Cuando compras un helado napolitano nunca sabes por dónde iniciar._

Orihime abrió los ojos y clavó su castaña mirada en el techo, respiró hondo un par de veces luego lentamente como si estuviera adolorida del cuello giró la cara hacía su derecha, respingó levemente cuando vio el rostro de Ulquiorra muy cercas del suyo, observó cada cabello que le caía por la frente llegándole casi a los ojos que se encontraban cerrados, su característico mechón bifurcado; sus largas pestañas negras, su respiración acompasada, lo único que reflejaba era calma, la calma de un sueño, sonrió, Ulquiorra era tan lindo cuando dormía. Casi inconscientemente levantó una mano, la cual acarició la mejilla del pelinegro haciendo que este se moviera. Sostuvo el aliento y lo soltó cuando el moreno se quedo en una posición mucho más pegada al cuerpo de ella, en ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse y la cama del ojiesmeralda desapareció bajo su cuerpo, haciéndola entrar en una especie de transe, en una fantasía donde solo se encontraban ellos dos. Las mejillas de la ojicastaña se pusieron rojas como un par de tomates al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, inmediatamente se reprocho tal acción y una cuestión mucho más lógica por la situación vino a su mente ¿Por qué Ulquiorra dormía junto a ella? La respuesta fue más rápida que un soplido de viento, él dormía a su lado porque había sido ella misma quien se lo había pedido; no tenía el derecho de obligarlo a dormir en el sofá, cuando la cama originalmente era de él, la pelinaranja solo se encontraba en esa casa porque el moreno la estaba cuidando ¿Por qué? Porque había pescado un resfriado de verano y le tomaría al menos tres días o menos recuperarse.

Ese era el tercer día y estaba ya lo suficientemente agradecida con su jefe, no corrección, su novio, sí porque él era su novio o eso había dicho, ya que jamás se lo pidió solo lo decreto y esa idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero si la confundía; la razón, hasta hace cuatro días ella amaba profundamente a cierto chico cuyo nombre significaba fresa y quien la había rechazado hacia ya un mes, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ese hecho ya no la deprimía como antes ¿Por qué?

-Mujer- la voz de Ulquiorra la sacó de sus maquinaciones, exaltándola un poco, le dedicó una mirada sorprendida, el pelinegro estaba recargado en un codo y su mano libre llego al cuello de ella acariciándolo hasta llegar a su mejilla.

-Buenos días Ulquiorra- susurró sonriendo. De alguna forma se sentía tranquila y protegida a su lado.

-Parece que la fiebre ya no te regresó- musitó pasando la mano por su frente. Ella asintió y es que por las constantes recaídas el ojiesmeralda no la había dejado regresar a su casa.

-Creo que ya me podre ir a casa, digo para no molestarte más-murmuró desviando la mirada

-Puedes quedarte un día más- acercó su rostro al de la ojicastaña –No eres una molestia mujer- su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la oreja, pues su boca rosaba ligeramente el lóbulo de la pelinaranja. La sangre se arremolino en sus mejillas.

-Yo…-tragó saliva pues estaba nerviosa por la cercanía de él.

-No aceptare un no- y mordió ligeramente su lóbulo, un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza, se llevo una mano a la zona afectada y sus mejillas enrojecieron aun más, si es que era posible.

-Ulq…- el reclamo se vio interrumpido cuando sus labios fueron capturados por los del pelinegro, sus pupilas se achicaron por la impresión e intento apartarlo, pero los brazos de Ulquiorra la rodearon por debajo de las sabanas evitando así cualquier movimiento suyo, luego inevitablemente cedió correspondiéndole el beso. Paso sus brazos por el cuello del moreno atrayéndola hacia si para profundizar el acto.

En su interior se debatían su sensatez y esa pequeña parte en ella a la que le gustaba esa sensación de entumecimiento en su pecho. ¿Por qué correspondía sus besos? ¿Por qué sentía que el corazón le explotaría en un dos por tres? ¿Por qué ya no pensaba en Ichigo? Era irreal la rapidez con la que aparentemente se había olvidado de él, siendo que duro dos años enteros amándolo en secreto, Ulquiorra era una persona a la que apenas conocía y ni que decir de si él la conocía, entonces ¿Por qué?

_El corazón es un mecanismo extraño, cuando menos pensamos en él ya ha crecido algo que muy difícilmente podemos acallar._

Una vocecilla recitó en sus adentros. Abrió los ojos al sentir que el moreno mordía su labio para profundizar el beso. Fue entonces que recordó algo ¿Qué significaba aquello para Ulquiorra? Él no creía en el corazón y siendo así todo lo que él estaba haciendo por ella no era más que un método, como los besos, para comprender lo que es el corazón. ¿Sería ahora diferente?, no concebía la idea de que esos besos, esas caricias esa preocupación fueran mentiras para obtener su corazón, después de todo tenías que sentir y creer en el corazón para enamorarte.-"Idiota, él no está enamorado de ti"- su sensatez la regañó mentalmente.

Lo sabía, el sueño en que él le decía que la quería era eso, solo un sueño.

El sonido de un celular interrumpió el momento, el ojiesmeralda paro abruptamente a mitad de tan apasionado beso, gruño inaudiblemente y maldijo a quien quiera que interrumpiera su deliciosa labor. Sí porque para él besar a Inoue Orihime era mucho más importante ¿Por qué? Porque estaba estúpidamente enamorado de ella.

Colocó una mano al costado de la cintura de la chica y sin dejar de aprisionarla contra su cuerpo, estiró un brazo para tomar el celular que sonaba, no era el suyo, era el de ella, miro brevemente el remitente, Tatsuki-chan, según recordaba la pelinaranja le había dicho que era su mejor amiga, presiono el botón verde y le entrego el móvil a su dueña, quien lo miro extrañada pero tras escuchar la voz del interlocutor entendió la acción de él. Casi a regañadientes se aparto de ella para dejarla conversar, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y paso una mano por su cabello, de reojo miro el reloj, aun tenía tiempo apenas eran las 7 la cafetería la abrían a las 9. Por lo que decidió levantarse a preparar el desayuno, ya que sabía que la ojicastaña no servía para cocinar, lo supo ayer cuando ella en uno de sus ratos de buena salud se había ofrecido a hacer la cena, ni siquiera a los palillos pudo acercarse por el desagradable olor del menjunje que la mujer llamaba platillo especial. Pero de cierta forma había sido tierno cuando ella se estaba esforzando en cocinar.

Parpadeo un par de veces al darse cuenta que su sonrisa interna se había manifestado de verdad en su rostro, miro su reflejo en la superficie de acero inoxidable de la barra de la cocina, en verdad ya no se reconocía ¿tanto podía cambiar una persona en tan pocos días? Sí, si podía, más cuando alguien se enamora a primera vista de una persona, sí él Ulquiorra Cifer aceptaba haberse enamorado de la ojicastaa a primera vista, esa era la razón por la que ella le llamó la atención el primer día que la vio, aunque claro siendo el nadie se daría cuenta de ese interés, de ese amor que apenas aceptaba porque no había otra palabra para describir sus sentimientos, amor, él sentía amor por la pelinaranja ahora ya no dudaba que el corazón existía, porque si lo hacía, si le hubieras preguntado hace un mes si creía en el corazón te abría mandado al demonio en seguida, pero no ahora, porque Orihime significaba su corazón. Ahora el debía por cualquier método hacer que olvidara a kurosaki Ichigo, el mocoso que la hacía sufrir cuando la conoció.

-Ulquiorra- llamó tímidamente la pelinaranja, viró medio rostro y la vio parada en el marco de la puerta escondiendo parte de su cuerpo con la pared, llevaba puesta una camiseta larga de él la cual le llegaba hasta poco más arriba de la rodilla, aunque sabía que debajo llevaba un short no podía evitar pensar que solo llevaba eso, haciendo que una extraña voz hablara en su cabeza, haciendo que pensara cosas que no debía y es que la ojicastaña se veía hermosa de esa forma; de esa forma parecía que ella solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

-¿Qué sucede mujer?-su voz sonó igual que siempre.

-Bueno, es que…-dudó un momento- Después de hablar con Tatsuki-chan recibí una llamada de…de mi amiga Rangiku y e…ella quiere quedarse conmigo unos días hace mucho que no la veo y yo quería saber si ya me puedo ir- él entrecerró los ojos, quería haberse negado y retenerla un poco más a su lado, ya que le gustaba la idea de regresar a su departamento y verla en la puerta para recibirlo, aunque luego la regañará por salir de la cama. Pero no pudo.

-Está bien.

-Gracias- exclamó feliz y sin poderlo evitar entro en la cocina para abrazarlo por la espalda, al darse cuenta de su acción la pelinaranja se apartó de él sonrojada- L…Lo siento- tartamudeó llevando sus manos atrás de su espalda, el sonrió imperceptiblemente y dejando a un lado los utensilios con los que cocinaba, atrapo el rostro de ella con una mano y con la otra la obligo a elevar la cara para así poder besarla con mucha dulzura, sin demostrarla claro, en sus labios.

Después de todo debía disfrutar hasta el último segundo de esa convivencia con ella.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Tú, enamorado de la princesita? ¡¿Estás de broma?- el ojiesmeralda le lanzo una mirada fría a quien se supone es su mejor amigo, ósea Grimmjow quien estaba anonadado por la revelación –Debo felicitarla, logro lo imposible, ya hasta creía que eras gay- se burló sonriendo de forma sardónica.<p>

-Basura- escupió el pelinegro mirando alguno de los reportes de las ventas de la cafetería, ambos se encontraban en el despacho de él, pues Grimmjow estaba en su descansó, y la cocina la atendía Nelliel, por suerte ese día la otra mesera había decidido asistir, además de que había poca clientela.

-Bueno, me lo esperaba de cierta forma, pero no crees que fue muy rápido- a veces Grimmjow podía ponerse serio –Digo apenas se conocen y eso

-Te recuerdo que tú te casaste a los tres meses de pedirle a Nelliel que fueran novios- repuso el moreno.

-E…Eso fue porque yo la amaba-desvió la mirada, el pelinegro rodó los ojos – Pero es diferente, ella y yo nos conocemos desde niños.

-…-Ulquiorra permaneció en silencio. Para él no había ninguna diferencia.

-Vale mi pregunta seria ¿La amas?- él asintió.- ¿Se lo dijiste? -negó con la cabeza -¿Ella siente lo mismo?- suspiro cuando el ojiesmeralda se encogió de hombros -¿Hay algún impedimento?- los estaba casando o qué.

-A caso eres mi madre, me estás haciendo muchas preguntas-interrumpió serio.

-Solo responde- rezongó el peliazul.

-Parece que antes estaba enamorada de un mocoso, pero él la rechazo- contestó.

-Pues yo creo que deberías decírselo, no vaya a ser que ese mocoso vuelva a por ella- se recargó en el escritorio – o vas a ocultarlo.

-Que te importa.

-Vale, yo solo decía.

Ulquiorra se quedo pensativo ¿Decirle o no decirle? Qué gran predicamento.

* * *

><p>Orihime reía mientras una mujer bella, de cabellos rubios casi naranjas ojos grises, de cuerpo y delantera envidiable decía tontería tras tontería, estaban en el parque cercano a su casa ambas estaba sentadas en una banca, ella era Matsumoto Rangiku o más bien Ichimaru Rangiku, pues la ojigris se había casado con Ichimaru Gin hacía alrededor de tres años, razón por la cual se fue de la ciudad, ya que su esposo era dueño de una empresa en Okinawa.<p>

-Y al final me castigo dos meses el sake, ¿sabes lo que son dos meses sin sake? Son el infierno Orihime- lloriqueó- Ja pero no contaba con mi reserva especial lástima que ni una semana me duro o fue un día- la palinaranja rió su amiga sí que estaba traumada con esa bebida –Pero bueno olvida eso, ¿Cómo vas con Ichigo? ¿Ya son novios?-inquirió curiosa.

-¿Eh?... no él me rechazó-miró al suelo- Ahora es novio de Kuchiki-san.

-¡¿Qué hizo qué? ¡Yo lo mato, mira que rechazarte!- gritó enojada.

-Está bien, solo quiero que sea feliz-sonrió.

-Pero… ¿no te sientes mal? ¿Cuándo fue?

-Sí estuve deprimida, fue hace como un mes. Pero ya me siento bien incluso tengo novio aho…- se cubrió la boca, la rubia la miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde se conocieron? ¿Es guapo?- la pelinaranja se mareo con tanta pregunta, suspiró y decidió contarle todo desde el principio sino no la dejaría en paz -Kiaaa, lo amas está más que claro- declaró la ojigris luego de escuchar todo, sobre todo como se sentía ella con Ulquiorra, Orihime la observó fijo luego desvió la mirada.

-Pero es muy rápido.

-No, Orihime el amor nunca es rápido o lento simplemente ocurre y ya. Y tu señorita amas a ese chico, olvídate de Ichigo y díselo- aclaró ella al tiempo que la animaba.

-Pero kurosaki kun…-murmuró apretando la tela de su blusa.

-Bueno si aun dudas, ve y habla con Ichigo, tal vez hablando con él aclares tu mente, porque siempre dicen, tienes que dar por zanjado el pasado y luego todo se arregla fácilmente- posiblemente era buena idea.

-Rangiku- la miró y vio que su amiga hablaba muy enserió- Tienes razón.

Debía zanjar el asunto ya.

Cerca del parque donde estaba Orihime, el rey de roma y el idiota que se asoma, bien dicen. El pelinaranja caminaba por ahí, buscando con la mirada a su hermana Karin, quien se escapó con Toshiro, para una cita, pero él no permitiría tal osadía, primero muerto que dejarlos solos en una cita, por dios su hermana apenas tenía 12 años, se preguntaba donde carajos tenía la cabeza su estúpido padre al dar consentimiento para esa relación. "en el mismo lugar para aceptar la nuestra estúpida fresa" recordó las palabras que su Rukia le había dicho antes de golpearlo por "exagerar" con sus celos de hermano. ¡Bah! Quien exageraba su hermanita era muy pequeña para andar con alguien.

-¿Mierda a donde se han ido?- preguntó mirando todo el parque, parpadeo un par de veces al caer en cuenta quienes se encontraban a menos de dos metros de él.

-¿Matsumoto?- inquirió cuando se hubo acercado a las dos mujeres, la ojicastaña respingó y la aludida sonrió.

-Sí, soy yo, la hermosa, la escultural, la inigualable…

-la borracha- agregó aborrecido el pelinaranja.

-Sí la borra…. ¡cállate estúpido!- lo abrazó para asfixiarlo con su delantera.

-¡su…Suéltame!- pidió desesperado al no poder respirar.

-Dime Matsumoto Rangiku-sama jojojo- dijó maliciosa.

-Suéltame Matsumoto Rangiku-sama- se sintió humillado al decir aquello pero quería vivir.

-Buen chico- sonrió torcidamente.

-Y yo que pensé que podríamos vivir en paz cuando te fuiste- expresó decepcionado.

-¿Quieres otro abrazo Ichigo?- amenazó

-Lo siento- se paro rígido y saludo como si fuera un soldado.

-Así me gusta ¿y qué haces aquí?- cuestióno cruzándose de brazos, Orihime había clavado la mirada en el suelo, parecía que lo habían invocado.

-Buscaba a Karin, el idiota de Toshiro se la llevo a una cita- escupió molesto.

-¿Mi Taicho*?- los ojos de Matsumoto se llenaron de estrellitas, no es cómo si el enano, según Ichigo, fuera mayor que la rubia o algo, él tenía 14 años, pero era sobrino de la ojigris y ese era su apodo. –No me había dicho que tenía novia y menos que era Karin-chan, no te preocupes yo los busco- tomó su bolso y saco un pequeño aparato.

-¿Por qué sacas una cámara?-el pelinaranja enarcó una ceja.

-Para tener diapositivas para la boda, a mi Taicho le gustara verse de chico cuando sea grande.

-¿Qué?

-Adiós- canturreo alejándose y gritando varias incoherencias que tenían que ver con bodas, bebes, nietos y demás, Ichigo sufrió un tic, era como ver a su padre con pechos.

-¡Ah! esa mujer…. suspiró el pelinaranja.

-No cambia- terminó la ojicastaña, Ichigo volteo hacia ella.

-Inoue –musitó, de repente el ambiente se puso tensó, aun se sentía incomodo de ver a su amiga y sobre todo por lo del festival se sentía incapaz de verla directamente.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que estuvimos a solas Kurosaki-kun- él entrecerró los ojos en una expresión triste, era verdad no estaban así desde que él la rechazó.

-Sí.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Sobre tu novio?- se notaba que el pelinegro no le agradó.

-No, bueno más o menos, de lo que quiero hablar es…sobre nosotros- sentía que las manos le sudaban, pero increíblemente ya no se sentía como el día del festival.

-Inoue sabes que no puede haber un nosotros p…- ella levantó una mano para callarlo.

-Lo sé, no era eso, sé perfectamente que amas a Kuchiki-san- sus ojos se mostraban claros, no porque fuera a llorar, sino porque estaba segura de lo que diría.

-Enton…- se calló cuando vio a la pelinaranja hacer una reverencia.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun, gracias por haberme rechazado- soltó haciendo que el ojiavellana parpadeara aturdido.

-¿Inoue?

-Me sentí muy mal cuando me rechazaste, quería encerrarme en un caracol bajo el mar y no salir nunca, incluso me encerré en mi departamento, pero no podía seguir así, Tatsuki-chan me convenció de salir. Y lo hice, conseguí un trabajo para distraerme- explicó –Fue divertido, conocía a una chica muy linda y a su esposo, pero también a Ulquiorra y ahora sé que lo quiero, por eso gracias por rechazarme- le sonrió sinceramente.

-Inoue- murmuró procesando eso –Lo siento, no quise lastimarte

-Está bien. Ahora tengo a Ulquiorra- aseguró.

-Espero que seas feliz.- sonrió.

-Cuida a Kuchiki-san ¿quieres?

-No tienes que decírmelo, pero siendo ella seria más bien, cuídate de ella.-bromeo.

-Tienes razón- le siguió el juego, ah se sentía tan ligera.

-Y sobre lo del festival, Ulquiorra me saco de ahí porque estaba preocupado- mintió, aunque no del todo era falso –Ahora a los demás….

-No te preocupes yo les explicó.

-Gracias kurosaki-kun- igual que con Ulquiorra la ojicastaña abrazo sorpresivamente al pelinaraja.

-Inoue…

-lo siento- se separó de él.- Es que cuando estoy muy feliz tiendo a abrazar a los demás.

-Eres como mi hermana así que no hay problema- Orihime se sonrojó al pensar que Ichigo la veía como una hermana.

- Gracias por considerarme como tal.

-Entonces ¿Hermanos?- le tendió una mano Orihime la observo luego los ojos del chico y sonrió.

-Si- levantó la suya para tomarla, pero antes de poder tocar la piel del pelinarajas una mano blanca tomo la suya, rapiamente ambos "hermanos" vieron al dueño de esta, que era nada más ni nada menos que Ulquiorra.

El pelinegro había llegado segundo antes de que se abrazaran por que iba a la casa de la pelinaranja a decirle algo importante, pero en el camino se topo con una escena que le hirvió la sangre, no podía soportar que ella fuera abrazada por otro, que alguien más viera su cara avergonzada, sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos; todo eso le pertenecía a él. No sabía de qué hablaban ambos pelinaranjas, lo único que sabía es que quería sacar a la mujer ahí cuanto antes y alejarla del mocoso, llevársela a la luna o donde no pudiera encontrarla, y quitársela y a Kurosaki Ichigo quería matarlo con sus propias manos, atravesarle la garganta y demostrarle que Inoue Orihime solo era suya.

-Ven conmigo- su voz había sonado mas fría de lo usual haciendo que Orihime temblara.

-Ulquiorra- susurró impactada por la repentina aparición del moreno.

-¿Inoue?- pregunto Ichigo algo preocupado, la chica lo miro con una extraña sonrisa.

-Me voy hasta luego Kurosaki kun- no sabía que le sucedía a Ulquiorra pero no quería problemas, por su parte el pelinegro miro a Ichigo casi diciéndole un "no vuelvas a acercarte a ella" sin siquiera mostrar expresión alguna, igual que su cuñado Byakuya, ambos se fueron.

Ulquiorra la llevo hasta su casa iban en completo silencio, pero la ojicastaña sabia que Ulquiorra estaba molesto, pues podía percibirlo. Una vez la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Orihime sintió que el moreno la tomaba de la otra muñeca y con fuerza la aprisionaba contra la pared. Su mirada era profunda y aterradora.

-Mujer-un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda -¿Aun quieres a Kurosaki Ichigo?- primero tenía que saber.

-¿Qué?-inquirió aturdida, su agarre aumento en fuerza.

-Responde- exigió.

-No.- Ulquiorra parpadeo confundido.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo abrazaste?

-Por que le daba las gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por rechazarme- esto lo confundió aun más.

-¿Qué?

-Le di las gracias por rechazarme, pues por eso me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que te amo- sus mejillas brillaron al rojo vivo y desvió la mirada –Te amo Ulquiorra- aseguró mirándolo a través de sus pestañas, el pelinegro abrió los ojos ya no resistía, se veía endemoniadamente linda, estampo con rudeza sus labios contra los de ella, le soltó las manos y enrosco sus brazos en la cintura de ella para levantarla, sin quitarla de la pared. La ojicastaña lo abrazo por el cuello y correspondió esos besos que tan furtivamente le daba.

-Mujer…-dijo contra su cuello.

-¿Qué?

-Yo…

_Tal vez por la fresa no es buena idea empezar a comer pero por el chocolate sin duda si, pues vainilla y chocolate combinan mejor._

**Hasta aquí el capi. Uff se me había ido la inspiración, por eso no se si les gustara. Espero que sí.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Dejen reviews**

**Aclaracionnes**

**Ulquiorra estaba celosito por eso tan posesivo con hime-chan**

**Es verdad lo del amor, así me paso a mi, lastima que no era como Ulquiorra-sama**

**Avisos**

**El siguiente cap es el ultimo y si habrá un epilogo.**

**Próximamente subiré dos fics, uno ichiruki y otro ulquihime**

**El ichiruki se llama:**

**Cuando madurez **A/U** (9 cap aprox.)**

_Ella sabía que él no estaba listo para una responsabilidad así de grande se lo había demostrado, por eso había tomado la mejor decisión y la más dolorosa –adiós Ichigo, regresare __**cuando madurez**__— _

**El ulquihime se llama:**

**Natsu no koi **A/U** (5 cap)**

_-Porque un amor de verano puede llegar a ser eterno- esas fueron las palabras que su hermano le dijo alguna vez durante su infancia. Pero ¿en verdad podría amar por siempre a ese chico tan frio y misterioso? El mar puede tener la respuesta._

**Akari se despide**

**Nos leemos.**


	6. Marmoleado

**Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews, me encanta que les guste el fic. Y lo siento si tarde es que ya entre a la escuela y tenía un par de concursos pendientes, pero ya regrese ^u^ el epilogo lo subiré dentro de 2 días.**

**(Orihime y los demás tienen la apariencia de del agente perdido, los arrancars están igual que antes de la muerte de Ulquiorra-sama)**

**U /A: Aquel día cuando Inoue Orihime entro a trabajar en la cafetería "**Las noches**" queriendo olvidar su amor no correspondido ocupando su tiempo en algo, jamás pensó que el inexpresivo gerente le robaría su herido corazón.**

**Parejas: Ulquihime- Grimnell-Ichiruki-Ginran-Hitsukarin.**

**Dejen review´s **

**BLEACH es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Disculpen si hay occ.**

**Pueden escuchar chocolate de jesse&joy como introducción.**

**Cap. 6 Marmoleado**

−_Mujer…-dijo contra su cuello._

− _¿Qué?_

−_Yo…_

De pronto la garganta se le seco y el te amo que quería decirle una y otra vez a la mujer, no salió. Los orbes castaños le miraron expectantes, casi ansiosos de saber que era lo que le diría, pero Ulquiorra sólo pudo mirar fijamente el cuello de Orihime. No un te amo no bastaba, ni el diccionario completo, no cuando sus sentimientos eran tan grandes como el infinito. Aun así sabía que debía responder a la confesión de la pelinaranja, por lo que se tendría que conformar con un pequeño _te amo _trago saliva y se separó un par de escasos centímetros de ella, clavando sus ojos en los suyos haciéndola sonrojar aun más si era posible.

−Yo… ¿puedo quedarme esta noche?− en el último momento se había acobardado. Mierda él no era así nunca había escapado de algo, pero es que joder, ella era la primera mujer a la que amaba y quería decírselo adecuadamente.

Orihime lo observó y sus orbes brillaron decepcionados, bajó el rostro esperaba que él le dijese _te amo_ también.

−No lo sé, Rangiku…−comenzó pero se vio interrumpida por su propio móvil. El moreno la soltó, liberándola de la prisión que era su cuerpo. Ella saco el pequeño aparato de su pantalón y contestó.

−_Orihime_−saludó la voz de Matsumoto.

− ¿Qué sucede Rangiku?

−_Sólo llamo para decirte, que no llegare a casa esta noche, me quedare con mi Taicho_− avisó en tono divertido.

−Oh, ya veo. Está bien− parpadeó.

−_Adiós_.

−Sí ¡Vaya!-suspiró al tiempo que colgaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, ella estaría sola esa noche y Ulquiorra podría quedarse, dos sentimientos muy diferentes la asaltaron; uno era la felicidad y el entusiasmo por ello y la otra el miedo de lo que podría pasar. Pero no tenía porque puesto que ellos ya habían dormido juntos anteriormente –.Puedes quedarte Ulquiorra− un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Él asintió.

-Iré devuelta a la cafetería, luego por unas cosas a mi departamento y después regresare mujer− avisó acercándose a ella para depositar un beso en sus labios, la ojicastaña le correspondió el beso.

− ¿A qué hora vas a venir?- preguntó cuando él se separó.

−Cerrare antes, así podremos cenar juntos− contestó.

−Oh, entonces comprare unos ingredientes y cocinare la cena− dijo mordiendo su dedo y haciendo una cara de concentración total que a Ulquiorra le pareció linda y graciosa, su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido lo volvía loco, ¡Joder, ¿quién demonios era él, y donde estaba su verdadero yo? Por su parte la ojicastaña estaba calculando el tiempo para hacer la cena completamente ajena de lo que causaba en su novio.

−Sólo compra los ingredientes, yo hare la cena− musitó el moreno, no podía arriesgarse a que ella cocinara.

−Pero…−intentó protestar, el atrapó el rostro de ella y acercó su cara a la de Orihime.

−Yo la hare, tú sólo compra lo que quieras y espérame mujer− ordenó, su aliento la embriagó y asintió ida, casi en transe por la cercanía del pelinegro.

Él volvió a besarla sólo que esta vez en la cabeza luego se fue. La pelinaranja se recargó en la puerta de la entrada y lentamente se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

−Lo amo−recitó para sí misma como si haciendo eso comprobara que nada de lo sucedido era un sueño, cosa que en realidad era extraña ya que hasta hace un minuto actuaba normal –.Él… va a quedarse a dormir− parecía un efecto retardado − ¡Va a quedarse!− de un brincó se puso de pie y frenéticamente fue a su habitación, que si bien no estaba tan tirada, tenía que recoger algunas cosas y limpiar rápidamente la casa, luego iría al supermercado y… paró abruptamente ¿Por qué rayos estaba nerviosa otra vez? Ellos ya habían "vivido juntos" antes, claro ella estaba enferma y el la cuidaba pero eso contaba ¿no? Además sólo se quedaría una noche, cenarían tal vez verían alguna película e irían a dormir ¿Qué más podría pasar? Nada. Sacudió los hombros deshaciéndose de ese absurdo nerviosismo y continuó con su tarea de limpiar, cuando hubo acabado tomó un poco de dinero y fue al supermercado más cercano.

No tenia porque estar nerviosa nada pasaría.

* * *

><p>Orihime no quito la mirada de la puerta esperando a que alguien tocara, no alguien no, a que Ulquiorra tocara, eran las 8:30pm. Se movió un poco en el sofá donde estaba acostada y sus ojos cayeron en las bolsas sobre la mesa, había comprado ingredientes para hacer curry, platillo que el moreno había cocinado el segundo día de su enfermedad y el cual juro que sería su favorito.<p>

Respingó cuando el tan ansiado sonido se escuchó, se levantó como si su cuerpo fuera un resorte y casi corrió a abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba él parado y su penetrante mirada se posó en ella, la ojicastaña le sonrió y observó una pequeña maleta, del tamaño justo para llevar al menos dos cambios de ropa y una toalla. Le invitó a pasar y el pelinegro hizo caso.

− ¿Qué compraste?− inquirió dejando su carga en el sofá, la pelinaranja se acercó a la mesa.

−A…Algunas cosas para hacer curry y arroz − señalo la bolsa de ingredientes, él asintió y se acerco a la mesa para revisar los ingredientes, fue cuando la ojicastaña reparó en que ya no llevaba el uniforme del trabajo, sino una camiseta de manga ¾ color verde oscuro y unos jeans negros de tubo, se veía guapo. Las mejillas de Orihime se inundaron de sangre.

−Hmm− profirió concentrado.

−Te ayudare a cortar las verduras− declaró ella, sabiendo que tal vez no le dejaría acercarse al fogón. Él levanto el rostro y asintió, luego ambos tomaron los ingredientes y fueron a la cocina; Orihime lavó algunos vegetales y comenzó a cortarlos, Ulquiorra puso el arroz en la arrocera y en una olla agua para hervir. De alguna forma la pelinaranja no podia concentrarse en su labor con él a su espalda por lo que en un mal movimiento se hizo un pequeña cortada en el dedo índice, ahogó un gritito de dolor y miró la herida, de donde salía un poco de sangre.−Ah que torpe soy−se reprochó.

−Déjame ver−murmuró el ojiesmeralda acercándose a ella, tomo su mano y examino el corte. Orihime sintió el corazón explotar cuando el pelinegro se llevó su dedo a la boca para limpiar la sangre.

−U…Ulquiorra n…o hagas eso−tartamudeó sonrojada.

− ¿Dónde está el botiquín?-la ignoró olímpicamente.

−En aquella alacena−apuntó, Ulquiorra sostuvo la mano de la pelinaranja y la obligo a seguirlo, sacó la pequeña caja y buscó una bandita. Cuando la encontró la colocó delicadamente sobre la herida.

−Deberías tener cuidado mujer− regaño al tiempo que se aseguraba de haberla puesto bien. Después regresó el botiquín a su lugar. La ojicastaña acuno su mano en su pecho, sintiendo que los oídos le zumbaban por el alto ritmo cardiaco que tenía.

−Lo siento− se disculpó mirando al suelo. Él posó sus orbes en ella y suspiró, la tomó del brazo jalándola hacia él, la cabeza de la pelinaranja quedo bajo la quijada de Ulquiorra.

-No me gusta que te hagas daño−confesó acariciando lenta y acompasadamente su cabello. Orihime abrió los ojos luego los entrecerró y enterró el rostro en el pecho de él.

−Lo siento, prometo tener más cuidado− Ulquiorra sonrió imperceptiblemente, la tomó por la barbilla y la hizo mirar hacia arriba, le miró los ojos un par de segundos luego besó su boca.

La ojicastaña le correspondió el gesto, se besaron furtivamente; él mordió su labio para profundizar el beso, la pelinaranja accedió y sus lenguas tenían una breve batalla entre ellas, ninguna quería ceder. Tuvieron que separarse cuando el aire les faltó, Orihime jadeaba sonrojada y Ulquiorra respiraba pesadamente. Volvieron a unir sus bocas en otro beso igual de apasionado, ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él para así tratar de cortar toda distancia entre sus cuerpos, él por su parte colocó sus manos en su cintura. En cierto punto de aquella sesión de besos, el calor comenzó a subir y la ropa les incomodaba y había más necesidad de caricias. Cuando Ulquiorra estaba besando su cuello y Orihime jadeaba por la extraña sensación, el agua para el curry comenzó a hervir sacándolos del trace en el que estaban. Ambos se separaron inmediatamente.

−Voy a poner la mesa y a… arreglar unas cosas en el baño− se excusó ella alejándose. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

−Hmmju, yo terminare de cocinar la cena− afirmó él acercándose al fogón, miro de reojo como ella desaparecía en la sala. Luego él suspiró, por Dios estuvo a punto de tirar todo a la mierda y hacer suya a la mujer. Debía esperar, primero tenía que decirle sus sentimientos.

Una vez la cena estuvo hecha ambos comieron en silencio, incómodos por lo de hace rato, aunque a Ulquiorra no se le notaba. Terminaron de comer y Orihime lavó los platos, luego para romper la tensión sugirió que vieran una película.

Eso tampoco ayudo, ya que cada uno ocupaba una esquina del sillón de dos plazas. La ojicastaña jugaba con sus manos y cada 5 minutos miraba de reojo a su novio y el pelinegro tenía la cabeza apoyada en el dorso de su mano mirando sin ver realmente la película que la mujer había escogido, _la casa del lago_ le había dicho la ojicastaña que se llamaba.

Siguieron en sus posiciones hasta que poco a poco Orihime sentía los ojos pesados, llegando incluso a cabecear, cayó a un lado recargándose en el hombro de Ulquiorra.

−Lo siento− dijo al tiempo que se alejaba, pero el brazo del moreno se lo impidió.

−Está bien− la abrazó ligeramente.

−Ulquiorra−llamó somnolienta, él la miró−. Te amo− quería decírselo antes de caer dormida. Ulquiorra carraspeo ¿Cómo podía ella decirlo tan fácil? Apretó la quijada, debía decirlo ya.

−Mujer…− la ojicastaña abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y el sueño se le espantó−.Yo…− se miraron a los ojos−. Te llevare a la cama− demonios había vuelto a retractarse. Pero es que era tan difícil decirlo. Ella desvió la mirada.

−Puedo ir sola− se sentía frustrada, él no le respondía y eso dolía mas que algún rechazo, porque sabía que él si la amaba sólo quería escucharlo de su boca. Se levantó y fue a su habitación, Ulquiorra la siguió pero antes de que pudiera entrar ella le cerró la puerta.

−Mujer−llamó intentando abrir pero ella lo impidió.

−Te amo−expreso desde el otro lado, el abrió ligeramente los ojos.

−Lo sé− contesto recargándose en la puerta.

−Te amo−volvió a decir.

−Lo entiendo−sabía perfectamente que era lo que ella quería pero no le era tan fácil decirlo.

−Te amo−la voz se le rompió y el escozor en sus ojos la estaba venciendo. Ulquiorra se sintió mal, pues sabía que la estaba dañando al no contestar de la forma en que quería.

−Lo sé−repitió y ella soltó a llorar −.Mujer abre la puerta.

−No− dijo entre callados sollozos.

−Mujer…

−Déjame en paz, ¿porque no me respondes? ¿Es que acaso aun no comprendes el corazón?− exigió, a lo mejor era por eso. Ya que no puedes amar si no comprendes el corazón.

−Mujer, lo comprendo, lo siento, abre la puerta, no me gusta no verte, me pone ansioso y eso es por culpa del corazón, por culpa de el sentimos, por culpa de él codiciamos, por culpa de él te deseo, tú eres mi corazón, mujer…no, Orihime yo por culpa del corazón te amo−recitó poniendo una mano en la puerta. Hubo un breve momento de silencio, que al pelinegro se le hizo insoportable.

La puerta se abrió y la pelinaranja lo miró mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

−Te amo− dijo saltando hacia él para abrazarlo y la atrapó. Pero por la fuerza ambos cayeron al suelo.

−Te amo− y ella selló sus labios contra los de él, besándolo ansiosamente, él respondió y pronto los besos eran más apasionados, se levantaron del suelo y sin dejar de besarse entraron en la habitación.

Ulquiorra la recostó en la cama admirándola, grabando ese momento en su memoria, sus ojos, su piel, su boca todo de ella. La amaba tanto, que tenía que ser suya, marcarla para que nadie la tocara, para que supieran que esa mujer, que esos labios, ese cuerpo, esos sonrojos sólo eran existía por y para él. Era estúpido, si lo era, porque si hubiese sabido que ella existía siempre habría creído en el corazón, pero tal vez no creía en el porqué ella aun no llegaba a su vida. Orihime siempre seria su corazón, lo sabía perfectamente.

Orihime lo miro de vuelta haciendo lo mismo que él, grabando cada facción suya qu en ese momento ya no parecían distantes, en ese momento sólo era Ulquiorra Cifer, la persona a la que amaba y algo en ellaledijo que amaría siempre. Por eso quería ser suya. El volvió a besarla pero esta vez empezando desde du coronilla y dando pequeños y pausados besos por su rostro, su barbilla; su cuello. Paró cuando llego a la clavícula. Ella lo miró.

−Sucede algo− la voz de ella sonó ronca, debido a las sensaciones en su cuerpo.

−¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?−preguntó, pues por un lado estaba su deseo por ella y por el otro lo que ella quería.

−Si eres tú sí, no haría esto con nadie más−sus mejillas eran un semáforo.

−No me contendré− advirtió sonriendo maliciosamente, Orihime quedo embelesada con su rostro, el jamás había sonreído frente a ella.

−No te pedí que lo hicieras− fue lo último que dijo, después Ulquiorra la besaba con amor, pasión y dulzura. La amaba y se lo demostraría y ya jamás se separarían. Esa noche fueron uno en cuerpo y alma, miles de _te amo_ y _te quiero_ no dichos quedaron entre las sabanas y paredes de esa habitación. Porque había tiempo suficiente para decírselos.

_Marmoleado es la perfecta combinación entre chocolate y vainilla, porque chocolate es amor verdadero y vainilla representa la vida. Y la vida no es vida sin amor._

**Fin…**

**Hasta aquí el cap. No se preocupen ahí no acaba aun falta el epilogo.**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**A los que leen este fic, gracias por hacerlo, dejen o no dejen reviews.**

**Me siento tan triste de acabar una historia pero vienen más. Eso seguro y ulquihime aun más seguro.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Akari se despide**

**Nos leemos.**


	7. Epilogo

**Hola. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Lamento la tardanza, es que no preví que fuera a ganar uno de los concursos, eh estado muy ocupada por eso. Me fui otra ciudad a representar a la zona norte de mi estado XD fueron días muy largos.**

**Bueno sin más espero y les guste el epilogo.**

**(Orihime y los demás tienen la apariencia de del agente perdido, los arrancars están igual que antes de la muerte de Ulquiorra-sama)**

**U /A: Aquel día cuando Inoue Orihime entro a trabajar en la cafetería "**Las noches**" queriendo olvidar su amor no correspondido ocupando su tiempo en algo, jamás pensó que el inexpresivo gerente le robaría su herido corazón.**

**Parejas: Ulquihime- Grimnell-Ichiruki-Ginran-Hitsukarin.**

**Dejen review´s **

**BLEACH es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Disculpen si hay occ.**

**Escuchen **Te voy a amar** de Axel Fernando**

**Epilogo**

Levantó una mano y acarició lentamente el rostro de Orihime, delineando cada parte sus ojos, su nariz, su boca; dio un pequeño beso en sus labios y regresó a su posición de espectador. La mujer solo frunció ligeramente el seño, se movió inquieta entre las sabanas hasta que sintió nuevamente el calor reconfortante del pelinegro, se aferro a su costado tan cerca de él como fuera posible, sonrió como una niña pequeña al abrazarlo y su respiración acompasada hizo que entreabriera los labios. Esa imagen logró arrancarle una genuina sonrisa. Ella era tan hermosa, definitivamente sólo podría amarla a ella. A pesar de que habían pasado ya 5 años desde la noche en que se entregó a él por primera vez, seguía sintiendo las mismas ansias, el mismo deseo, el mismo amor por ella. Giró disimuladamente la cabeza hacia la repisa más alta del cuarto, sabiendo perfectamente que ahí, estaba un objeto que sólo podía darle a ella, algo que sólo puede dárselo de una manera especial, algo que compró especialmente para esa mujer.

Sí, ese objeto tan preciado era un anillo de compromiso.

− ¿Ya te vas?- cuestiono la ojicastaña antes de llevarse una cucharada de cereal a la boca, el moreno asintió mientras se acomodaba el saco del uniforme, seguía siendo el gerente de "_Las noches_" la pelinaranja se levantó del banquillo donde estaba sentada para desayunar y se acercó al pelinegro, se paró de puntitas, puesto que Ulquiorra era media cabeza más alto que ella, y le plantó un tímido beso en los labios –Buen día- deseó sonrojándose.

−Hmmm- profirió a modo de contestación, antes de que la chica se separara por completo, Ulquiorra la beso fugazmente.

−Oye- reprochó, pues ambos habían acordado que sería ella quien lo besaría antes de irse a trabajar, un trato inusual pero divertido.

−Los tratos pueden romperse- aclaró antes de otro beso.

−Mira quien lo dice- sonrió y le tomó por el cuello de la camisa para atraerlo hacia ella, se separó del moreno y puso un dedo sobre sus labios impidiendo un contraataque – Que te vaya bien.

−Tramposa- acusó él.

−Saluda a Grimmjow-san y a Nelly-chan de mi parte- pidió regresando a su asiento. Ulquiorra se acercó a la salida y miró por última vez a Orihime, sonrió internamente.

−Me voy- avisó antes de irse por la puerta.

Orihime miró fijamente la puerta y sonrió, definitivamente lo amaba. Se sentía tan bien despertar a su lado todos los días, le resultaba increíble y doloroso recordar cuando tenía que esperar a los ratos libres que le daba la escuela y la noche para verlo o cuando a su amiga Tatsuki le entro el instinto materno y no la dejo verlo hasta que lo aprobara como novio suyo, si habían sido días duros, pero estos acabaron justo cuando se graduó del instituto. La decisión de vivir con él cuándo entrara a la universidad había sido la mejor de todas, así podría verlo todos los días, vivir con él, cuidarlo, amarlo sentir que nada podría separarlos era como la sensación de un sueño eterno. Recargó la barbilla en la palma de su mano derecha y suspiró, si el mundo se acabara ese mismo día no le importaría en lo absoluto, siempre y cuando pudiera verlo otra vez.

De pronto se puso de pie como si su cuerpo fuera un resorte, sus ojos se abrieron y se llevó las manos a la boca impidiendo que algo no muy agradable ocurriera en la cocina, con desesperación corrió al baño, apenas inclino la cabeza en la taza del toilette cuando todo su desayuno ya abandonaba su pobre estomago, que en esos momentos sufría de pequeñas arcadas. Respiró agitadamente y como pudo llego al lavamanos para limpiarse la boca. Miró su cara sudorosa en el espejo, su faz estaba pálida, como una hoja de papel y la textura de su piel se asemejaban a la de la cebolla, pasó una mano por su cabello y cerró los ojos tratando así de disminuir las ganas de volver a vomitar. Con esta ya era la quinta vez que le pasaba en la semana ¿estaría enferma? Quizás había comido algo que le cayó mal.

−Sabia que los frijoles dulces, el relleno de calamar en ajo y la salsa teriyaki no debían combinarse, ¡Pero sabían tan bien!− lloriqueó por causa de uno de sus nuevos platillos, que si bien no se oía muy apetitoso, al menos para ella había sido muy sabroso.

Esperó en el baño hasta que las nauseas se hicieron amenas y luego fue a alistarse para las clases de la mañana. Y a lo mejor iría al médico para que le dieran algo por la infección estomacal que traía. Sólo esperaba que Ulquiorra no se diera cuenta, sino podría obligarla a estar en cama hasta recuperarse por completo. Así era él, y eso le gustaba, pero no quería ser una carga para su novio, otra vez.

* * *

><p>Tic, tac<p>

La pluma se movía veloz y elegante por el papel.

Tic, tac

Dejó a un lado otro conjunto de papeles grapados y firmados.

Tic, tac

Miro por quinceava vez el reloj.

Tic, tac

Estampó las manos echas puños en la mesa y fulminó el maldito objeto que solo hacia tic, tac y no cambiaba de número, seguía estando en el maldito numero 4.

Tic…

Listo, no soporto mas y arrojó lo primero que sus blancas manos agarraron; pobre taza no merecía morir tan joven, pobre reloj sólo hacia su trabajo.

Si bien Ulquiorra Cifer era un hombre de una paciencia y comportamiento impecable, en ese momento todo le importaba una mierda. ¡Por todo lo que es santo! el tiempo parecía tan perezoso para avanzar que se desesperaba, la razón, había decidido proponerse a la mujer ese día y esperaba con ansias asesinas a que fuese una hora razonable para cerrar el local, después de todo debía cumplir con su trabajo, pero sentía esa incontenible necesidad de verla, oírla, saber su respuesta ¡Joder! El ya no era como hace 5 años, podía ver todo desde una perspectiva más…Humana y fue gracias a esa bendita mujer que le vuelve el mundo de cabeza.

−Hey ¿sucede algo Batman?- la voz de su mejor amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el peliazul asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró con una ceja enarcada los objetos hechos trizas en el piso de la oficina.

−No es de tu incumbencia- bufó tomando otro montón de papeles para firmar.

−Deberás que has cambiado ¿ahora qué fue lo que te hizo ese reloj?- inquirió entrando en la habitación, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se sentó en la silla, de color gris, frente al escritorio del ojiesmeralda.

−Avanzaba muy lento- contestó mirándolo impávido.

−Lo mismo dijiste del anterior, del anterior a ese y del anterior a ese; en serio ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, este es el quinto que rompes en las últimas dos semanas y ni se diga de ese extraño humor que te cargas- su voz no tenía ni pisca de burla, en cierto modo le preocupaba su amigo.

− Ya te había dicho que no me pasa nada- habló molesto y su ceño se frunció ligeramente.

− ¡Vez ahí esta! Tú antes no mostraba ni una mísera mueca y ahora si- exclamó apuntando con la mano su rostro-. Oye sé que pedir matrimonio no es fácil, pero no es para que estés tan sensible y vivir con la princesita sí que te afecto, sin mencionar los extraños alimentos que últimamente devoras - tragó saliva por la mirada lúgubre que el moreno le envió.

− Vete al demonio – siseó enojado y volvió su vista a los documentos.

− Ves, estas sensible- Ulquiorra lo miró con cara de" ¿quien esta sensible basura?"- .Vale tal vez me este imaginando cosas pero, ¿la princesita no estará tu sabes…embarazada?- se aventuró en preguntar. El pelinegro lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

−No creo…

−Y ¿si fuera así?-interrogó. El moreno dejó a un lado los papeles y lo observó serio. Entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa meditando un poco las cosas.

Levantó la cara y sus ojos decían una sola cosa, una cosa que hizo sorprender a Grimmjow.

−La amaría más de lo que ya lo hago- sí, sus ojos reflejaban amor -. Sólo quiero estar con ella el resto de mis días, quiero mirarla al despertar, sentirla a mi lado y si me diera un…hijo- su voz acaricio la palabra -. Seria en efecto el hombre más feliz de la tierra- el lugar quedo en un silencio incomodo, hasta que las carcajadas de ojiazul irrumpieron el momento.

−Y luego dices que no eres sensible- rió. Ulquiorra lo miró mal.

−Vete al infierno- murmuró arrojándole la pluma.

Pero era cierto, si ella le diera esa dicha, un pedacito de los dos, algo que los unía mas allá de lo físico, era en definitiva, lo mejor que podría darle.

* * *

><p>La pelinaranja llevó sus ojos a aquella hoja de papel por centésima vez y sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, era irreal, no podía si quiera comprender que esa pequeña palabra diera origen a tantos sentimientos encontrados en ella, miedo, alegría, desconcierto. Era extraño lo que podía hacerle a su cerebro un pequeño "<em>positivo" <em>sí esa palabra, esa que confirmo el nombre de su malestar, que no era una enfermedad, no claro que no, era una bendición, una muy hermosa bendición.

Estaba embarazada.

Le hicieron los análisis luego de que se desvaneció por completo en plena clase, gracias a dios Ishida, con quien compartía la clase de métodos de curación en la facultad de medicina, estaba a su lado para atraparla antes de darse un buen porrazo contra el suelo, sabe dios que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera estado junto a ella. La llevo con Unohana, rectora y medico de la universidad, la revisó y la mando a hacer unos estudios de sangre ya que al parecer era anemia, pero a la mujer de cabellera larga y trenzada le pareció ver algo raro en los laboratorios, por lo que mando a hacerle otros estudios y tras otra revisión, la felicito y dio la nuevas a la futura madre. La cual rompió a llorar y su amigo incrédulo y pasmado también la felicito. La mandaron a reposar, puesto que se trataba de una ligera descompensación por su estado, al llegar al departamento se encerró en la habitación por casi tres horas, lloró luego miró la hoja, luego lloró otra vez y después se puso a saltar de la felicidad.

Dentro de ella crecía un ser que llevaba tanto su sangre como la de Ulquiorra, se llevó una mano al vientre, iba a tener un niño de Ulquiorra ¡por dios iba a tener un hijo! Casi grita de felicidad. Las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas, si iba a ser madre y Ulquiorra iba a ser padre. Era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

Repentinamente se detuvó y su cuerpo tembló de miedo ¿Qué pasaría si Ulquiorra no lo quería? ¿Qué haría si la abandonaba? Definitivamente se moriría si él la odiara, si la dejara a su suerte, pero aun si estuviera destrozada por su rechazo saldría adelante por ese bebé que crecía en su vientre.

_Ulquiorra no haría eso_

Su sensatez habló desde lo más profundo de su mente, cierto, Ulquiorra no la dejaría por eso, el sería feliz por tener a ese bebé.

−Sí, él será feliz- acarició haciendo pequeños círculos su estomago.

− ¡Regrese!- exclamó la voz del moreno, miro extrañado los zapatos de la ojicastaña, levantó el rostro y camino a la habitación- . ¡Mujer! ¿Saliste temprano de la facultad?-la pelinaranja se paralizó cuando sintió la presencia de Ulquiorra a su espalda, rápida y disimuladamente miro el reloj, eran la 7 de la noche, algo temprano para que estuviera ahí y eso que no era sábado. Respiró un par de veces para calmar su acelerado pulso. –Mujer… ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado, ya que si no mal recordaba los miércoles ella salía a las 9 de la universidad. Esto aparte de extraño le quitaba la posibilidad de preparar todo para la proposición.

−S..Sí, no te preocupes, cancelaron las clases de la noche- se volteo lentamente para sonreírle. Sintió ganas de llorar otra vez al verle.

−Hmm- suspiró, se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, sintió el estremecimiento de la chica bajos sus brazos y contemplo el extraño brillo en sus ojos. Algo en ella le parecía raro y a la vez enternecedor, la veía más hermosa de lo normal, más deslumbrante, pero también parecía asustada, frágil. Como si hubiera algo que le preocupara.

−Ulquiorra hay algo que quiero decirte…- no pudo continuar pues los labios del moreno se lo impidieron. La beso con extrema dulzura, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse.

−También hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo contra su oreja, la abrazo con fuerza. A la mierda el romanticismo.

−Es importante-susurró.

−También es importante, mujer… ¿qui…?- no pudo decir mas ya que Orihime lo empujó y salió corriendo al baño, el se sintió desorientado y preocupado la siguió, miró como la chica se aferraba a la taza –Orihime, ¿Qué es…? ¿Qué tienes?- el miedo impregnaba su voz. Se incoó a su lado y la tomó de un brazo, ella giró el sudoroso rostro y sus facciones se crisparon por las arcadas, volvió a verter todo el contenido estomacal dentro -. Orihime- sonó casi como un ruego, lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la futura madre. Era tan penoso que la viera en ese estado.

**(N/A: Este sería un buen momento para poner la canción de te voy a amar)**

−Lo siento- musito débilmente mientras se limpiaba la boca -. Lo siento- se sentía avergonzada.

− ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-inquirió pasando una mano por su rostro, aun asustado por el repentino malestar.

−Esta fue la segunda- murmuró ignorándolo y mirando al suelo.

− ¿Te ocurrió antes?- la tomó por el rostro para que lo viera. Ella evadió su mirada, lo que le molesto e hizo que apretara ligeramente su agarre-. ¡Orihime!-exigió.

−Sí- profirió asustada –Me ha pasado otras veces.

− ¿Estás enferma?-aflojó el tacto.

−No se le puede llamar enfermedad- sus ojos mostraron ternura.

−¿Qué es? No me importa lo que tengas no te abandonare, estaré contigo …-ella le miró y rompió a llorar, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar, lo abrazo fuertemente y lloró desconsolada en sus brazos.

−Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra- lo llamó entre sollozos –Te amo más que a nada en la vida- estó le hizo tener más miedo, ¿tan grave era?

−Orihime que…

−Te amo tanto y estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido sé que jamás encontrare a nadie como tú- parecía que se despedía-. Por eso me alegra que…-

-¡Cásate conmigo!- pidió abrazándola tan fuerte como le fuera posible, no quería escuchar más le daba miedo perderla.

-¿Qué?

-Cásate conmigo, quiero estar contigo hasta que nuestro corazón deje de latir- enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella, como un niño asustado que busca protección-. No quiero perderte, hablas como si fueras a desaparecer.- la apretó más.

Orihime parpadeo, y observó por el rabillo del ojo como los hombros de Ulquiorra temblaban ligeramente, en verdad tenía miedo.

−No voy a desaparecer, me quedare contigo hasta la eternidad, pero no estaremos solos- susurró zafándose para poder tomar el rostro de Ulquiorra entre sus manos, colocándolo a su misma altura, los ojos esmeralda mostraron una expresión nunca antes vista y que no podía describir.

− ¿Qué…quieres decir?- musitó clavando sus orbes en los castaños, ella sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a la oreja del pelinegro, murmurándole la noticia. La cara de Ulquiorra quedo en blanco y su cuerpo se puso rígido.

Uno, dos, tres minutos y no decía ni hacia nada, solo estaba ahí parado como una estatua. La ojicastaña se separó y lo llamo repetidas veces, asustada por su reacción.

−Ulqui…!Ah!- gritó contenidamente cuando el moreno la elevó en el aire, dio varias vueltas sobre sus propio eje con la chica en sus brazos.

Ulquiorra estaba en shock, las palabras de Orihime y las suposisciones de Grimmjow resonaron en su cabeza y de proton todo pareció tener mas color, y las dulces palabras de Orihime hicieron latir su corazón.

−Te amo- exclamó- Siempre te voy a amar, no importa que, no importa cómo. Y a ese niño sin duda también, porque más que nada será tuyo y mío- sonrió, Orihime abrió la boca. No supo si fueron las hormonas del embarazo o no pero empezó a llorar otra vez.

−Te amo- y sus labios se encontraron una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Tiempo después._

.

−¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Apúrense!- grito fuertemente una pequeña niña de no más de 8 años, largo y ondulado cabello negro que caía por su pequeña espalda, piel blanca y sus ojos castaños con un brillo propio de su edad miraba al pie de la colina.−Tú también Sora!- tomó la muñeca de un niño, parecido a ella, con la excepción de que su cabello rebelde era naranja y sus ojos esmeralda.

−¡Deja de jalar Kokoro! – pidió el niño.

−Entonces apúrate- exigió frunciendo el entrecejo.

−No- se deshizo del agarre y se cruzó de brazos.

−Soy la mayor, así que hazme caso y apúrate- ordenó.

−Sólo eres mayor tres minutos- repuso el pequeño con voz decidida, la pelinegra estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche cuando una mujer de largo cabello naranja se les acercó corriendo.

−Kokoro, Sora, no se alejen así. Llegaremos al picnic rápido no tienen que correr- le regañó suavemente.

-Pero mamá, hace mucho que no vemos a Tokiya y a Ginjirou. Además tío Ichigo traerá a Ichiru y Masaki- reprocho la morena, la ojicastaña suspiró.

−Lo sé, pero no sé qué haría si los pierdo, así que mantengámonos juntos. Mira ahí viene papá dile que te cargue- apuntó al ojiesmeralda que tranquilamente es daba alcance. Se le ilumino la carita y salió corriendo gritando un caballito, caballito. El pelinegro la miró y ella sonrió.

-Mamá- murmuró la voz de Sora.

-No te preocupes yo te cargare a ti- sonrió con ternura, el pelinaranja asintió contento.

Luego de eso los cuatro llegaron al lugar donde cada año se reunían todos lo conocidos de ellos, Orihime miró a Riruka y a Yukio con su pequeño Riku (3) los saludó alegremente, el moreno vio a Grimmjow con Nathan(7), un niño parecido físicamente a él sólo que con cabello verde, jalándole el pelo y a Nelliel riéndose mientras platicaba con Rangiku; esta iba con su esposo Gin y su hijo Ginjirou (11). También mas allá estaban, Ishida y su hija, Shizune (8). Seguidos de Toshiro y Karin con su hijo Tokiya (7), luego Ichigo tratando de separar a Masaki (9) e Ichiru (10) y a Rukia conversando con Tatsuki y Renji y asiéndole cariños al recién nacido Rei.

Kokoro y Sora salieron corriendo hacia sus amigos una vez los vieron, dejando a sus padres solos, Ulquiorra se acercó a la pelinarnaja y pasó una mano por su cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

−Te amo- le dijo al oído, ella enrojeció.

−Sabes, te diré una cosa- expresó virando la cabeza hacia él –. Antes me decía: si tan solo tuviera 5 vidas para vivir, entonces podría vivir en 5 ciudades diferentes, comer hasta saciar mí estomago 5 veces, y trabajas en 5 trabajos diferentes…y también- hizo una pausa, se acerco aun mas a él casi sin dejar distancia entre sus labios -. Enamorarme de la misma persona 5 veces, pero contigo no serian 5, ni 10 o 15 serian todas las vidas que pudiera llegar a tener, te amo ulquiorra- y sus labios se apoderaron de los suyos en un beso tan lleno de amor que hasta el alma dolía.

-Te amo y gracias por darme esta familia.

-No, yo te doy las gracias por este _dulce amor_, que nació hace 12 años- y sus bocas volvieron a juntarse.

-¡Eh oigan Batman, princesita, dejen de tragarse y vengan a la foto!- grito a lo lejos la voz de Grimmjow rompiendo el encanto y provocando la risa de todos.

−Voy a mandarlo al infierno- susurró molesto por la interrupción, la pelinaranja se puso roja y solo atino a reír nerviosa. Ulquiorra suspiro y se limito a tomar la mano de su mujer y caminar sin ganas al gran grupo de gente.

Todos estaban en posición esperando la señal para sonreír.

−A la cuenta de tres- avisó Ichigo -. Una…dos…

−Orihime- llamó Ulquiorra, la susodicha volteo en el instante en que sucedieron dos cosas, una: Ulquiorra la beso, dos: tomaron la foto. Se alejo sonrojada y sorprendida. Y Ulquiorra solo la miró con una ligera curvatura de labios.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?- grito el ojiavellana, ambos voltearon a verlo, la ojicastaña pensó que los regañaría. –Grimmjow sales con cara de…¿Grimmjow?- todos se acercaron al verlo en el suelo con cara de idiota.

-¿Qué le pasó?- pregunto Rukia.

-Lo siento mi culpa- levantó la mano la peliverde.

− ¿Qué le dijiste?- agregó Karin.

−Mami le dijo que voy a tener una hermanita- declaró Nathan picando el costado de su padre.

-¿Estas esperando?- pregunto la ojicastaña, Nelly asintió.

-~Felicidades~- desearon todos los presentes.

Ulquiorra volvió a besar a Orihime y luego fueron a ayudar a levantar al otra vez futuro padre.

Y es que ellos siempre se amaría, cada día que despiertan agradecen a dios por el poder estar juntos, ella es su corazón sin él no puede vivir y él es simplemente su alma gemela, bien dicen los que nacieron para amarse en el camino se encuentra y continua ese mismo camino tomados de la mano, para así vivir lo que se llama un _dulce amor_.

**FIN**

**Waaaa, lo siento por el terrible retraso, es que deberás lo quería subir en dos días, pero salió esto y lo otro y aaahhh, es difícil ser una adolescente.**

**Estoy inmensamente agradecida con aquellos que me siguieron hasta el final.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Deje reviews por favor son mi fuerza para escribir.**

**Me siento triste de finalizarlo, pero sé que pronto subiré los otro fics.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado del entretenimiento que una pobre mortal como yo les dio.**

**Sin más me despido**

**Hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores.**

**Akari no se despide, dice ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA HISTORIA!**

**YANNE! **


End file.
